The New Lion King
by CSIMentalistTLK lover
Summary: What if the Lion King was a little different? What if Scar was chosen to be King instead of Mufasa? What will happen? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ok folks in honor of the new year 2014 here's my newest story. It's a what if story about Scar being choose as next King instead of Mufasa. So needless to say it's AU. Oh and since Taka means trash I don't really think it's a suitable name for him so in this his name is Kuza or glory in Swahili. And as always I don't own TLK Disney does. So enjoy ch 1.**

**The New Lion King**

**Ch 1 A Problem Arises**

A golden lion with a flowing jet black mane and piercing emerald green eyes was waiting outside the birthing cave. This lion was King Ahadi of the Pridelands and he was awaiting news on his mate, Queen Uru who had gone into labor moments ago. As much as he was worried about his mate he was also very excited about becoming a father. At first Ahadi wasn't sure what to feel when Uru told him she was pregnant. But as the weeks went on the thought of being a father had really grown on the golden King. Now he was eagerly awaiting news on his mate and cub. Ahadi was soon joined by his good friends Selena and Fura. Selena was a beige lioness with amber eyes and Fura was a creamy lioness with ocean blue eyes. "Nervous Ahadi?" Selena said with a smile.

"You don't know the half of it Selena," Ahadi said with a sigh. "I just wish it was over and done with."

"I know how you feel," Selena said patting her expanded belly. "I wish my cub would hurry up and get here too. But I still have a couple of weeks yet."

"You and me both Sel'," Fura said sitting down with a sigh. "Not only am I worried about Uru but I'm scared that I'll go into labor too. After all I was due a week ago."

"Well you just make sure to hold off until Uru gives birth," Selena said with a smile.

"I'll be sure to pass to word on to my cub," Fura said with a laugh. "Feeling any better Ahadi?" The creamy lioness looked up at her friend who had a smile on his face.

"I do actually," Ahadi said. "Thank you both for the much needed distraction." With that Ahadi went back to waiting on news about Uru. A few hours later the local mandrill, Rafiki emerged from the cave with a smile on his face. "Rafiki," Ahadi said approaching his childhood friend. "How's Uru? Is the cub here? What's.."

"Ah so many questions," Rafiki said with a slight laugh. "To answer yer first question de Queen is just fine. And to answer yer second question yes de cubs are here."

"Wait did you say cubs?" Ahadi asked. "As is more than one cub?"

"Ah yes," Rafiki said nodding his head. "De Queen has given birth to twin boys. congratulations my friend."

"Thank you Rafiki," Ahadi said, giving his friend a hug. "I'm going in to see them right now." With that the golden King went inside the cave to see his mate and newborn sons.

TLKTLKTLK

When Ahadi entered the cave he saw his brown coated mate sitting in the middle with two bundles between her paws. When Uru looked up her amber eyes lit up and she flashed her mate a smile. "I'm so proud of you my dear," Ahadi said giving his mate a loving nuzzle.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Uru asked giving her sons a lick.

"They most certinly are," Ahadi said giving his sons a nuzzle. "It's only fitting that they each have our coats." Upon hearing their father's voice the newborn opened their eyes. The golden cub had amber eyes like his mother while his brown coated brother had emerald green eyes like his father. Ahadi smiled. "They are just full of surprises," he said giving his sons' heads a lick. "Hello there my little ones. I'm your father," Ahadi whispered. "And I love both of you so very much."

"As do I," Uru said softly. "Ahadi we haven't choosen names yet for them."

"Well I think their names should be Mufasa and Kuza," Ahadi said. "But which one should have which name?"

"I can settle that," Uru said. Then she looked at her children and said, "Which one of you wants to be Mufasa?" The golden cub lifted up his head upon hearing the name and let out a tiny mew.

"Well I guess that settles that," Ahadi said with a laugh. "You my boy shall be Mufasa and you my other boy shall be Kuza" When he said each name he gave his sons a lick causing them to mew in response. Ahadi chuckled lightly and layed down beside Uru and admired his newborn sons.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day the entire Kingdom was gathered for Mufasa and Kuza's presentations. Rafiki came and greeted Ahadi and Uru with a hug. Then the mandrill looked down at Mufasa and Kuza, who were nestled in their mother's fur. Uru gave her sons a lick causing them to open their eyes and look up at Rafiki in wonder. Rafiki smiled tenderly at the newborn Princes and as was custom he cracked open a fruit and spread the juice on each Prince's head. He then picked up the cubs and carried them to the side of Priderock and held them high in the sky for all to see. Upon seeing their new Princes the animals all let out cheers of joy. The Ahadi took Kuza in his mouth and Uru took Mufasa in hers and they carried their sons back inside the cave. Once they were inside they gently placed the cubs on the ground and they promptly went to sleep. Uru layed down and pulled her sons close to her. "Ahadi I've been thinking," Uru said softly so she wouldn't wake the cubs.

"About what?" Ahadi whispered laying down beside his mate.

"About our sons," Uru said. "Which one is the heir?"

"I haven't thought about that," Ahadi said, wrinkling his brow. "This poses a difficult question. Twins have never been born before. Which one was born first?"

"I really don't know," Uru said. "They both were born within seconds of each other so Rafiki couldn't tell which one came first."

"Hmm," Ahadi said stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Well then I guess we'll have to wait then and see which one will make a better King. But for right now I say we just enjoy our sons and love every second we have with them."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Uru said with a smile. With that Ahadi gave his mate a nuzzle and they watched their sons sleep peacefully. Ahadi couldn't help but smile as he watched his sons. Kuza had wrapped his paw around Mufasa and his head was laying on top of his brother's. Ahadi let out a small chuckle thinking how nice it must be to be so innocent and carefree. He just hoped it would always be this way.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 1 complete. Hope you all liked it. And as always please review.**


	2. New Happenings

**A/N I'd like to thank Yee111213, red hood, Nova Lioness, thingsareweird, Elsie, mimoo01, Alama, TRON0602, Lozzo101, and RKOfan123 for reviewing ch 1. I love it when I get reviews in double digits! Here's ch 2 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**CH 2 New Happenings**

Two months had passed since Mufasa and Kuza's birth and the two Princes were allowed to venture out of the cave. Since then Selena had given birth to a daughter who she named Sarabi and Fura had given birth to a daughter as well who she named Sarafina. The other cubs were also allowed to venture out on this day. They were going to be escorted by two older cubs from the Pride. One was a tan lioness cub with ruby eyes named Zira. She was only a month older than the others cubs but she was trusted by the adults because she was always responsible and very mature for her age. Her mother, Zuri had always been this way and since she and Uru had been friends since they were cubs it made sense for their cubs to become friends. The second cub was a grey cub with blue eyes named Ni. He was the same age as Kukoma but way more immature. He was always playing pranks on everyone. Sometimes Mufasa would join in and they were always causing havoc. It was clear that the two were becoming best friends. But on this particular day Ni's mother, Sante had given her son strict orders not to goof around. Uru and Ahadi had given Mufasa the same orders.

"Now I'm serious Mufasa," Uru was saying. "No funny business. Understand?"

"Yes Mom," Mufasa said with a crooked grin. Uru smiled at her son, unable to keep a straight face when Mufasa gave her that smile.

"Don't worry Mom I'll keep him in line," Kuza said with a smirk. Mufasa stuck his tongue out at his brother who laughed in response. The next thing Uru knew her sons were wrestling on the ground. However this fun was short-lived when Ahadi appeared. Ahadi cleared his throat and his sons quickly stopped wrestling and jumped to their feet. "I trust you two are aware of the rules," Ahadi said sternly.

"Yes Dad," the cubs said together.

"Don't worry King Ahadi," Zira said coming onto the scene along with Ni. "I'll make sure they stay in line."

"I know you will Zira," Ahadi said smiling at the three-month old. Just then they were joined by Sarabi and Sarafina both of whom looked excited

"Are you guys ready to go?" Sarabi asked with a big smile.

"We sure are!" Kuza exclaimed. Then the brown cub looked at his father and said, "Can we go now Dad? Please?"

"Of course," Ahadi said smiling at his son. The he bent down and gave Kuza a nuzzle followed by Mufasa. "You boys have fun," Ahadi said.

"And please be careful," Uru said also giving her sons nuzzles.

"We will Mom," the boys said together. With that the Princes and their friends took off to do some exploring. As she watched her sons go Uru let out a sigh. "Oh Ahadi they're growing up so fast," Uru said leaning against her mate's jet black mane. "I just hope they'll be ok out there."

"They'll be fine Uru," Ahadi said reassuringly. "Kuza is responsible for his age and so is Zira. They'll make sure Mufasa stays out of trouble."

"I'm sure you're right Ahadi," Uru said giving her mate a nuzzle. "But I'm still going to worry until my boys are home safe."

"Would it make you feel better if I told you I sent Zuzu to watch over them," Ahadi asked, referring to his majordomo.

"A little," Uru said.

"How about this," Ahadi said. "I'll go make my rounds and at the sametime make sure our sons are safe."

"Oh Ahadi that would make me feel so much better," Uru said.

"Then that's what I'll do," Ahadi said. With that the golden King gave his mate a nuzzle and went off to make his rounds.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile the cubs were busy exploring the Pridelands. Mufasa and Sarafina were paired off as were Kuza and Sarabi. The cubs were fascinated by all the new scenes that they saw. Zira and Ni were watching the younger cubs with smiles. But it wasn't long before Ni got bored. "Hey why don't we take them somewhere really cool," the grey cub suggested.

"Like where?" Zira asked.

"Like uh like," Ni began. "Like the gorge. Yeah it's really cool you'll love it."

"Hey yeah that does sound pretty cool," Mufasa said his amber eyes lighting up. Sarabi nodded her head in agreement.

"Can we go?" Sarafina asked her green eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yeah can we?" Kuza asked, excited to go somewhere so cool.

"I suppose so," Zira said. "But we need to be extra careful. The gorge is very steep and rocky."

"Ah don't worry so much," Ni said rolling his blue eyes. "Come on let's go." With that the cubs headed off towards the gorge.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later the cubs had arrived at the gorge and were peering down the side. "Whoa," Mufasa breathed his eyes wide.

"It's really steep huh?" Sarabi said softly trying not to show her fear.

"Yeah it is," Mufasa said.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," Kuza said his emerald eyes filled with fear. "What if we fall. We could get hurt."

"Or worse," Sarabi said with a gulp. "I think Kuza is right. Maybe we shouldn't go down there."

"Ah don't be such a baby," Ni said. "Me and Zira won't let you fall. Right Zi'?"

"Right," Zira said. "But if you don't want to go then you don't have to."

"Yeah we get it if you're to scared to go," Ni said in a sing-song voice.

"We're not scared," Mufasa declared. "Right 'Fina'?" Mufasa looked at Sarafina when he said this last part.

"Right," Sarafina said with force. "You're coming to right Sara'?"

"Well I'll go if Kuza goes," Sarabi declared.

"He's comin'," Mufasa said. "Aren't ya Kuz'?"

"Ah sure I am!" Kuza said almost shouting. "Let's do this." With that the cubs began the steep climb down the side of the gorge. However on the way down Ni decided to play a trick on Mufasa and threw a dead lizard on the golden Prince causing him to yelp in surprise. Mufasa lost his balance and bumped into Kuza who lost his balance as well and began to fall down the side of the gorge. "Kuza!" Mufasa shouted running down the side of the gorge with the others right behind him. When Mufasa reached the bottom he saw his brother laying on the ground with his eyes closed. "Kuza!" Sarabi shouted running over to her friend. But Mufasa got there first and was checking on his brother.

"Is he ok Muffy?" Sarafina asked, concerned for her friend.

"He's really hurt," Mufasa said tears coming to his eyes.

"I'll go get King Ahadi," Zira said. However the tan cub didn't have to go anywhere because Ahadi was already running towards them.

"What happened?" Ahadi asked his green eyes wide with horror as he saw his unconscious son.

"Kuza fell down the side if the gorge," Mufasa said tears flowing down his face.

"It's a good thing I had Zuzu follow you guys," Ahadi declared. "She came and got me when Kuza fell."

"It was an accident King Ahadi," Ni declared tears in his eyes.

"That dosen't matter right now," Ahadi said as he gently picked up Kuza and placed him on his back. "What matters is that we get Kuza back and let Rafiki look at him." With that the King began to walk back up the side of the gorge with the cubs right behind him.

"I hope you're happy Ni," Zira whispered. "I knew your horseplay would get someone hurt."

"Ah shut up Zi'," Ni hissed. "I didn't mean for Kuza to get hurt. I just hope he's gonna be ok."

"I hope so," Zira hissed. "For your sake. I hate to think what King Ahadi will do to you if something happens to Kuza." With that the cubs walked silently back to Priderock all of them hoping the brown Prince was going to be ok.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 2 complete. Hope you all liked it. Review please.**


	3. Actions have Consequences

**A/N I'd like to thank Aggregate Dragon, scartakafan, thingsareweird, mimoo01, RKOfan123, TRON0602, and Alama for reviewing ch 2. Here's ch 3 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 3 Actions have Consequences**

As Ahadi and the cubs returned to Priderock he was met by Uru. "Ahadi what happened?!" Uru cried out when Ahadi placed an unconscious Kuza on the ground.

"Would you like to tell your mother what happened Mufasa?" Ahadi asked looking at his other son, who wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Mufasa honey tell me what happened," Uru said gently pulling her son towards her.

"Kuza fell down the side of the gorge," Mufasa said softly. "Me and Ni were goofing around when we were climbing down and I accidentally bumped into Kuza and he lost his balance and fell. It was an accident Mom I didn't mean for him to get hurt." By now Mufasa was in tears again and he buried his face in his mother's fur.

"Oh Mufasa I warned you about your horse playing," Uru said. "This is exactly what I feared would happen."

"Ni you are in big trouble young lion," Ni's mother, Sante said coming onto the scene.

"I'm sorry Mom," Ni said with a sniffle. "I feel awful."

"As you should," Sante said. "You are grounded mister. No fun for you for at least a week. Now come on its bath time then bedtime for you." With that the black lioness picked up her son and carried him away. By now Rafiki had arrived and was examining Kuza. After a minute he pulled Uru and Ahadi aside.

"How is he Rafiki?" Ahadi asked.

"He is vedy lucky to be alive dat is fer sure," Rafiki said. "And he is not dat serious injured. He just has a concussion which means no activity fer a couple of days."

"Well thank the Kings it's nothing more serious," Uru said with a sigh.

"Thank you so much Rafiki," Ahadi said giving his friend a hug.

"My pleasure," Rafiki said. "And now I shall be on my way." With that the mandrill took his leave. Uru and Ahadi went back to Kuza, who by now was awake and talking with Mufasa. "Oh Kuza I'm so glad to see you awake," Uru said giving Kuza a nuzzle.

"You had us very worried son," Ahadi said also giving Kuza a nuzzle.

"I'm sorry I worried everyone," Kuza said softly. "But what happened to me?"

"You don't remember?" Uru asked sharing a worried look with Ahadi.

"Huh uh," Kuza said shaking his head. Then he winced as pain shot through his head at the movement.

"It was all my fault Kuz'," Mufasa said trying not to cry. "I accidentally knocked you down the side of the gorge 'cause me and Ni were messing around."

"It was an accident Muffy," Kuza said. "I don't blame you."

"But still it was a very foolish thing to do Mufasa," Ahadi said, giving his son a stern look. "I'm afraid I have no choice but to ground you for a week."

"Ah man," Mufasa grumbled laying down with a grunt.

"Be thankful I'm not the one giving out the punishment," Uru said. "I would have made it a month. Now come on it's bath time then off to bed." With that Uru picked Mufasa up by his scruff and carried him away leaving Kuza and Ahadi alone.

"Kuza do you up to getting a bath right now?" Ahadi asked.

"I guess so," Kuza said. "But Mom's giving Mufasa a bath right now."

"You know if you want I could bathe you," Ahadi suggested. "That way you won't have to wait for your mother."

"Really?" Kuza asked, surprised that his father was offering. "Sure I'd like that." With that Kuza climbed between his father's paws and Ahadi gently began bathing him. When Uru returned a little while later with a sleeping Mufasa in her mouth and she saw Kuza between Ahadi's paws snuggled in his jet black mane. Both the father and son were sound asleep. Uru gently placed Mufasa on the ground and layed down next to her family smiling at the sight. Then the brown Queen layed her head down and went to sleep her dreams filled with happiness.

TLKTLKTLK

Two months past and Kuza and Mufasa were now four months old. Kuza had recovered from his injuries and was now a carefree cub. Mufasa and Ni were still rambunctious as ever and causing trouble everywhere they went. Sometimes they even recruited Sarafina in joining them in their pranks. Kuza had no desire to join in and he spent most of his time hanging out with Sarabi and Zira, who both hated the idea of pulling pranks. Mufasa and Ni's target was usually Zuzu's son, Zazu. Zazu was about the same age as Ni but he acted more like and adult and was always bossing everyone around. This made him the perfect target. On this particular day Zazu was being his usual bossy self and Ni and Mufasa decided to teach the little blue bird a lesson. So they devised a little trap for him. When he wasn't looking they snagged him in a little noose they made, which caught Zazu by his legs and hung him upside down. "Awk!" Zazu cried when he was flipped. This cause Ni and Mufasa to burst out laughing. "You had better let me down if you know what's good for you!" Zazu cried out trying his best to get loose.

"Or what?" Ni said getting in Zazu's face.

"Yeah what are you gonna do about it banana beak?" Mufasa said tapping Zazu's beak causing him to swing back and forth.

"I'll tell your parents that's what I'll do!" Zazu cried. This only made Mufasa and Ni laugh harder.

"Come on Muffy let's ditch this loser," Ni said.

"Right behind you," Mufasa declared. With that the two lion cubs walked away leaving Zazu hanging there squawking the whole time. After a couple of minutes they met up with Sarabi, Kuza, Sarafina and Zira.

"All right what did you two do this time?" Zira asked narrowing her ruby eyes at the pair.

"What makes you think we did anything Zi'?" Ni asked.

"Because," Zira said. "You have a very suspicious look on your faces."

"Yeah plus you're smiling and giggling," Kuza pointed out. "Which means you two have either already done something or are about to do something. Now which is it?"

"Geeze Kuza who do ya think you are Dad?" Mufasa asked annoyed by his brother's questioning of him.

"Gee Mufasa why don't we get Dad and see if he agrees with you on that?" Kuza said.

"Come on Muffy you may as well tell them," Sarafina said.

"Shut up Sarafina," Mufasa hissed glaring at his friend.

"Tell us what?" Zira asked. "You two had better start talking or I'll go get King Ahadi myself!"

"Alright, alright sheesh we'll tell ya," Ni said rolling his blue eyes. "We played a trick on Zazu. We hung him by his legs then just left him there."

"You left him there?!" the other cubs exclaimed their eyes wide.

"What's the big deal?" Mufasa asked rolling his amber eyes. "We'll go back and let him down so relax will ya?"

"Mufasa Zazu is a small bird," Kuza pointed out.

"So?" Mufasa asked in annoyance.

"So," Kuza said his voice rising. "If you left him hanging there he could get eaten."

"No way!" Ni exclaimed his voice high-pitched.

"Yeah we weren't gone for very long," Mufasa said.

"It doesn't matter," Zira said. "Think about it guys. If you saw a free snack just hanging there wouldn't you eat it?"

"Oh man I didn't think about that," Ni said.

"Me either," Mufasa said.

"You guys need to go get him!" Sarabi cried out tears coming to her amber eyes. "I don't want him to get eaten!" By now Sarabi was on the verge of crying and Kuza gave his friend a nuzzle to calm her down.

"Come on Muffy let's go," Ni cried running back to where they had left Zazu. Mufasa quickly followed his friend. The other cubs joined them just to make sure Zazu was alright. When they got to the tree to their horror they saw two hyenas circling around Zazu licking their lips and drooling. Zazu was pleading with them not to eat him but they merely laughed at the young hornbill.

"Hold it!" Ni cried out surprising not only the hyenas but himself as well. "Back away from the bird!"

"Or what?" the male hyena said with a growl.

"Yeah," the female said. "What are you cubs gonna do about it?"

"We'll hurt ya!" Mufasa cried out. "That's what we'll do!" This caused the hyenas to burst out laughing.

"Yeah right," the male said. "Did ya hear that Frita? These cubs think they're gonna hurt us!"

"I heard Neo," Frita said still laughing. "Look kiddies why don't ya do yourself a favor and beat it?"

"Why don't you beat it?" Kuza said suddenly stepping forward. "Before my Dad, King Ahadi gets here and rips you both to shreds!"

"Did ya hear that Neo?" Frita said. "We got ourselves a couple of Princes here."

"Good," Neo said licking his lips. "Then our pups will have Royal food tonight." With that Neo and Frita advanced on Mufasa, Ni, and Kuza causing them to back up until they ran out of room. Luckily for them the hyenas hadn't seen Sarabi, Zira and Sarafina who had run off to get help. The trio just hoped they could come back in time to save the boys. Kuza however was determined not to go down without a fight. The brown cub reached out and slashed Neo across the face causing four long scratches to appear on his face. This distracted the hyenas long enough for the cubs to try and make a run for it. However Frita wasn't distracted for long and she quickly pinned the three cubs. "You're gonna pay for that," Neo growled wiping the blood from his face. The male hyena advanced on the three cubs, who were shaking with fear. "Time to die twerps," he hissed. With that Neo raised his paw fully prepared to end the boys' lives.

**A/N well there you are folk ch 3 complete. Did you all enjoy it? I hope so and as always please review.**


	4. More Danger

**A/N I'd like to thank SweetChinMusic115, Alama, thingsareweird, mimoo01, and TRON0602 for reviewing ch 3. Here's ch 4 for ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 4 More Danger**

The three cubs closed their eyes tight and waited for the pain. Luckily for them none came. Instead they heard a loud roar and the sounds of fighting. They opened their eyes and saw that Ahadi had arrived and was fighting with Neo and Frita. Ahadi quickly got the upper hand and had the pair pinned to the ground. "Ow ow ow," Neo cried. "Uncle! Uncle!"

"Silence!" Ahadi roared his voice booming.

"Hey calm down!" Frita said nervously. "We're really sorry!"

"I should kill you both right now!" Ahadi growled. "Not only are you trespassing in my lands but you dared to threaten my sons and their friend!"

"Please have mercy King Ahadi!" Frita pleaded.

"Yeah we have three small pups at home," Neo cried terrified.

Ahadi's expression softened slightly as he took in those words. The golden King looked over at his sons who were looking at him with wide eyes. Then he looked down at the hyena couple who were shaking with fear. Then his expression hardened again. "The only reason I'm allowing you to live is because I don't want my sons to see such violence at such a young age," Ahadi hissed. "But if I ever catch you in the Pridelands or near my sons again I will rip you to shreds! Understand?!"

"Yes sir!" the couple said together. With that the two hyenas took off full force.

"Are you cubs ok?" Ahadi asked turning towards the boys.

"Yeah we're ok Dad," Kuza said stepping forward. The brown Prince looked over at his brother and Ni who were cutting Zazu down.

"I heard from the girls what happened," Ahadi said looking directly at Mufasa and Ni. "And I must say I'm very disappointed in you Mufasa."

"I'm sorry Dad," Mufasa said his ears pinned to his head in shame.

"We'll talk about this when we get home," Ahadi declared. "Are you up to flying home Zazu?" Ahadi looked at the hornbill when he said this last part.

"Yes Sire," Zazu said. "I'll be fine I can assure you." With that Zazu took off for his home while Ahadi and the cubs headed back towards Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

When Ahadi returned he was greeted by Uru and Sante who pulled their sons close. "Oh boys we heard about the hyenas," Uru cried giving her sons licks.

"You boys are lucky you weren't killed," Sante declared.

"Not to mention poor Zazu," Uru put in.

"Ah man you know about that?" Mufasa said with a groan.

"Yes we do," Uru said sternly. "And rest assured you will be punished. Not only did you almost get Zazu killed but you nearly got yourself, your brother and Ni killed."

"Mufasa this is no way for a future King to act," Ahadi pointed out. "In fact your constant pranks and disregard for the rules makes me wonder if you'll ever be ready to be King. I just hope you'll out grow this behavior and act more like Kuza. He's always been the responsible one."

"So I've been told," Mufasa grumbled. "Over and over again."

"Well if you would just behave yourself then you wouldn't have to hear it over and over again," Ahadi said. "Now no more talk. It's bath time then bedtime for you Mufasa. Kuza since you did nothing wrong you can watch the sunset with me before your bath time."

"Ah man this sucks," Mufasa grumbled.

"You should have thought about that before your little prank," Uru declared as she picked her son up by his scruff and carried him off for his bath. Sante did the same with Ni and both cubs knew they were in for a long groundation.

TLKTLKTLK

Two months past and Mufasa and Kuza were now six months old. Both boys were growing nicely. Mufasa looked more and more like Ahadi every day while Kuza more resembled Uru. But despite being twins Kuza and Mufasa couldn't have been more different. Despite the warnings of his parents Mufasa still was as mischievous as ever while Kuza was always the one who had to bail his brother out when he got himself into a fix, which was quite often. But what was worse was that Mufasa and Ni had managed to corrupt Sarafina enough so that she got into just as much trouble and they did. Ni somehow had even managed to get Zira to go along with some of their pranks. Ni and Zira had become very close as had Mufasa and Sarafina. Kuza was just glad that Sarabi had some sense and refused to go along with the pranks and troublemaking. Today Mufasa, Ni, Sarafina and Zira were off seeking adventure while Kuza and Sarabi were just enjoying the beautiful day. "I don't know why those guys are always running around everywhere," Sarabi was saying.

"Psh tell me about it," Kuza said rolling his green eyes. "I still don't understand how they managed to corrupt both 'Fina and Zi'."

"Yeah," Sarabi said rolling her amber eyes. "But then again Zi' does have a huge crush on Ni and we all know how Muffy and 'Fina are joined at the hip."

"Yeah," Kuza said with a grunt. "It's kind of sickening. But at least I've got you to hang around with Sara'."

"Yeah," Sarabi said with a smile. "Ya know Kuz' it's a really hot day today. What do you say we go swimming."

"Hey yeah that's a great idea," Kuza said. "It's gotta be about 1,000 degrees." With that the two cubs headed towards the watering hole to cool off. However on the way there the two cubs heard some angry shouts followed by shouts of terror. Giving each other looks of concern Kuza and Sarabi raced towards the shouting. When they got there they saw that Mufasa, Ni, Sarafina, and Zira had gotten themselves into another scrape. Only this time they were faced with two very angry rhinos who were chasing the cubs. "Uh oh," Sarafina muttered her blue eyes wide.

"Come on we have to help them," Kuza declared racing down to help his brother and friends with Sarabi right behind him. Once he reached the area where the rhinos were the six month old Prince shouted, "Hey you stupid rhinos your breath smells like elephant dung!"

"Yeah!" Sarabi shouted. "And your faces look like it too!"

"You little brats," one of the rhinos snarled. "We'll fix you!" With that the two rhinos charged at Kuza and Sarabi full force. Sarabi was able to duck away quickly. This left Kuza fleeing from the two raging animals. "What the heck were you guys doing messin' with rhinos?" Sarabi asked when she reached the others.

"We weren't trying to mess with them," Sarafina said her voice shaking.

"Yeah," Zira chimed in. "We were messin' with some stupid birds and chasing them around."

"Yeah," Ni said his blue eyes wide. "Then we literally ran into those rhinos. And boy were they mad."

"Yeah," Sarafina said her blue eyes wide. "They thought we did it on purpose so they decided to teach us a lesson."

"Does that even matter right now?!" Mufasa cried out. "We've got to help Kuza. Those rhinos could kill him!" With that Mufasa took off full force towards the area where Kuza had gone. The other cubs quickly joined him. When they got near the area near the gorge they heard an ear piercing scream. "That's Kuza!" Mufasa cried out his amber eyes wide with terror. With that Mufasa and the others ran towards the area where the scream had come from. When they arrived to their horror they saw Kuza laying on the ground, blood coming from his left eye. The cubs let out gasps of horror as they ran to their friend. "Kuza!" Mufasa cried nuzzling his fallen brother. "Oh Kuza I'm so sorry." The golden Prince flopped down beside his brother the tears pouring down his face.

"Is he dead?" Sarabi asked, her voice choked by the tears.

"No he's alive," Ni said bending down and putting his head near Kuza's mouth. "He's still breathing but barley."

"I'll go get King Ahadi," Zira declared. "Come on Sara' come with me." With that the two cubs took off hoping to find the golden King. However when they returned a few minutes later it wasn't Ahadi they had with them. Instead the pair had Uru with them. When she saw Kuza laying on the ground the brown Queen's amber eyes went wide with shock. "What happened?!" she cried running over to her son.

"The rhinos attacked him Queen Uru!" Ni said before anyone could speak up. "First they started chasing us then they tried to kill Kuza! And we weren't even doing anything!"

"Oh my poor baby," Uru cried gently picking up her son and placing him on her back. "Mufasa you and Sarabi go get Rafiki. The rest of you come with me!"

"Yes Mom," Mufasa cried getting to his feet. "Come on Sarabi!" With that the two cubs raced towards Rafiki's tree while the rest of the group headed back towards Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

When Uru arrived back at Priderock she gently placed Kuza on the floor of the cave. Ahadi was back by now and when he saw his son his green eyes went wide with horror. "What happened?!" the golden lion cried.

"Those rhinos attacked our son!" Uru cried. "Just look at him Ahadi! Look at his eye! He could very well be blinded!"

"I can see that Uru!" Ahadi hissed, resisting the urge to shout. "But do you really think shouting is going to solve anything?"

"I suppose you're right," Uru said her tone much calmer. "But something needs to be done about this."

Ahadi opened his mouth to respond but before he could Rafiki arrived to examine Kuza. The mandrill gently shooed the others outside while he worked. Uru and Ahadi waited for what seamed like years in silence. Finally Rafiki emerged from the cave. "How is he Rafiki?" Uru asked.

"Please tell us he'll be alright," Ahadi said.

"I have examined young Kuza vedy carefully," Rafiki said. "And I conclude dat..."

**A/N well there you have it folks ch 4 complete. Don't you just love my cliffies? LOL. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	5. Decisions Are Made

**A/N I'd like to thank Alama, TRON0602, and thingsareweird for reviewing ch 4. PS in case you all didn't know all ready this is different than my story "What Started out Good" Ahadi isn't a jerk in this one. Sorry if there was any confusion. Here's ch 5 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 5 Decisions are Made**

Uru and Ahadi looked anxiously at their friend awaiting news on their son. "De young Prince will be just fine," Rafiki declared.

"Well that's a relief," Ahadi said with a sigh, thankful his son would recover.

"However der is one ting dat concerns me," Rafiki said.

"What is it Rafiki?" Uru asked dreading what the answer might be.

"De damage to his eye," Rafiki declared. "I'm afraid dat der will be a noticeable scar."

"A scar?" Uru cried out tears coming to her amber eyes. Ahadi pulled his mate close to him and looked over at his childhood friend. "Isn't there anything you can do to minimize the scarring?" the golden King asked, his voice coming out a low whisper.

"I have already applied herbs to it," Rafiki declared. "However I fear dat will not be enough to prevent a scar."

"Well we should be thankful he didn't lose his sight all together," Ahadi said after a minute of silence. Uru nodded in agreement and smiled at the mandrill. "Thank you so much Rafiki," the brown Queen said.

"My pleasure my Queen," Rafiki said with a smile. "And now I shall return to my tree. I shall return tomorrow to check on young Kuza." With that Rafiki took his leave. When he left Uru and Ahadi went inside to be with their son.

TLKTLKTLK

When Ahadi and Uru entered the cave they saw that Kuza was awake and talking to Sarabi. "Oh Kuza I'm so glad you're awake," Uru cried running over to her son and nuzzling him.

"How are you feeling son?" Ahadi asked after giving Kuza a nuzzle.

"My eye hurts," Kuza admitted with a wince.

"Don't you worry my boy," Ahadi said. "I'll see to it personally that those rhinos pay dearly for what they did to you."

"But Dad I..." Kuza began. However the brown Prince stopped when he saw Mufasa, Sarafina, Ni and Zira heading towards him.

"Kuza!" Mufasa cried. "I'm so glad you're awake! I thought you were dead!"

"Yeah well as you can see I'm not," Kuza said roughly, glaring at his brother.

"Hey you're gonna have a pretty cool scar," Ni said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yep," Kuza said bitterly. "Looks like I am. Maybe you guys should call me Scar from now on."

"Why would we do that?" Ni asked confused.

"Aw shut up Ni," Kuza said roughly.

"Now Kuza," Uru scolded gently. "There's no need to be so mean. After all Ni was just trying to be nice."

"Sorry Mom," Kuza said shaking his head. "I'm just tried I guess."

"We'll let you rest son," Ahadi said giving Kuza a nuzzle. "I have something to take care of that can't wait. I'll see you later." With that Ahadi gave Mufasa and Uru nuzzles and exited the cave.

"Well I best be getting with the hunting party," Uru declared. "After all it is getting to be towards supper time. Unless you want me to stay Kuza."

"No you go ahead Mom," Kuza said. "I'll be fine."

"If you say so dear," Uru said giving Kuza a nuzzle. "I'll be back soon. Mufasa you and your friends are not to stay long. Kuza needs his rest." With that the Queen exited the cave leaving the cubs alone.

"Why didn't you tell your parents what happened?" Sarabi asked after Uru was gone.

"I didn't have a chance to," Kuza replied looking directly at Mufasa when he said this last part.

"You mean you're gonna tell them what happened?" Mufasa asked surprised that his brother would rat him out.

"I was," Kuza admitted. "But I don't think I will now. Just don't expect me to bail you guys out ever again. I was lucky I didn't get killed."

"Don't worry," Zira said. "Our pranking days are over. Right guys?" The tan lioness cub looked at her friends when she said this last part.

"For sure," Sarafina said with a nod. "I don't ever want to feel that scared again. I'm just glad Kuza didn't lose his eye all together."

"Me too," Mufasa said giving his twin a smile. "I promise you Kuz' I will never do anything like that ever again."

"Good," Kuza said with a small smile. "Now if you guys don't mind I'd like to get some sleep. I'm beat."

"Sure we'll leave you alone," Mufasa said. "Come on guys let's go." With that the cubs exited the cave so Kuza could sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

A couple of hours later Uru had returned with the hunting party with that night's meal. Now the group was just waiting for Ahadi to return. Luckily they didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later the golden King returned. After greeting his mate and sons Ahadi went to eat. After he and the rest of the Pride had eaten Ahadi cleared his throat loudly. "I have an announcement to make," he said loudly getting the Pride's attention. "As you all know my son, Kuza was viciously attacked by the rhinos today which nearly killed him. Not only that but he will have a permanent scar on his right eye. This attack was completely uncalled for. So I did what I had to. Not only as King but as a father."

"Oh no," Kuza muttered, not liking where this was going.

"I confronted the rhino that did the deed," Ahadi was saying. "And he did nothing but lie to me! He had the nerve to blame my sons and their friends saying they provoked him!"

"The nerve of that brute!" Selena scoffed rolling her amber eyes. Sarabi was between her mother's paws and looked over at Kuza and mouthed "tell them." Kuza opened his mouth to respond but he was stopped by Uru who noticed and shook her head mouthing "be quiet." SO Kuza sat there silently listening to his father proceed. "I gave the rhino multiple chances to come clean and make amends," Ahadi continued. "But he insisted on sticking to the lie! So I had no other choice. I had to banish him."

"No!" Kuza cried jumping to his feet. However the sudden movement caused him to become very dizzy and he nearly fell. Uru quickly caught her son before he hit the ground. "Kuza honey you shouldn't move around like that," Uru said gently.

"Are you alright son?" Ahadi asked coming over to his son.

"No I'm not alright!" Kuza cried out. "The rhino didn't deserve to be banished Dad!"

"Kuza I did what I had to do to protect you," Ahadi said.

"But Dad.." Kuza began.

"You'll understand when you get older," Ahadi declared gently rubbing Kuza's head with his paw.

"But Dad you don't understand..." Kuza tried again.

"I understand perfectly Kuza," Ahadi said. "You feel bad that the rhino was banished. But I as King and as you father had to do what was needed."

"But it wasn't needed Dad!" Mufasa cried out suddenly.

"Yeah he was telling the truth!" Sarabi chimed in.

"What do you mean?" Ahadi asked giving the cubs a look.

"They mean that we did provoke that rhino," Zira said softly.

"Yeah," Mufasa said softly. "We were playing a prank and it got out of hand and the rhino charged us. Kuza and Sarabi heard us scream and they tried to help us and the rhino turned on them. Kuza got the rhino to chase him and the next thing we knew we heard him screaming in pain."

"The rhino rammed me," Kuza said his voice low. "His horn got me in my eye."

"So you lied to me Mufasa?" Ahadi said.

"I did the lying King Ahadi," Ni piped up, not wanting his friend to get in trouble for something he did.

"But Mufasa went along with it," Ahadi declared, looking at his golden coated son. "Didn't you Mufasa?"

"Yes," Mufasa whispered. "I'm sorry Dad."

"Mufasa to say I'm disappointed would be an understatement," Ahadi said shaking his head. "I am disappointed in all of you. Not only did an innocent rhino get banished but Kuza almost lost his life."

"I really am sorry Dad," Mufasa said with a sniffle. "But I sware I'm done with pranking. I promise."

"We all are King Ahadi," Sarafina chimed in.

"Sarafina I think it's time for your bath," Fura declared. "Then we are going to have a serious talk young lioness." With that Fura picked up her daughter and carried her away.

"That goes for you too Ni," Sante declared. "Kings above kill me now if my new cub is anything like you." With that the black lioness picked up her grey coated son and followed behind Fura and Sarafina.

"Zira I am highly disappointed in you," Zuri said. "I expected better behavior from you. Where did I go wrong?"

"I'm sorry Mom," Zira said trying not to cry.

"Never mind the sorries," Zuri said. "Come along it's bath time then punishment time." With that the tan lioness picked up her daughter and followed suit with her friends.

"Sarabi come," Selena called. "Bath time."

"Coming Mom," Sarabi called. "See ya later guys." With that the tan cub went to get her bath.

"This is no way for a Prince to act," Ahadi declared once the other cubs were gone. "It makes me wonder how good of a King you'll be."

"Dad I.." Mufasa began but he was silenced by Ahadi, who held up his paw.

"This is not the first time someone has been hurt because of your recklessness Mufasa," Ahadi declared. "And I fear it won't be the last. It's your nature to be rambunctious. My brother, Jhani was the same way. That's why I was chosen to be King instead of him. My father felt he wasn't responsible enough. I'm afraid I must make the same decision."

"Oh Ahadi must you do that now?" Uru asked. "After all they are only six month old cubs. Give them time."

"I have Uru," Ahadi declared. "But I'm afraid that Mufasa is just like Juza. Father thought Juza would outgrow it but he never did. He's still like that to this very day."

"I'm sorry Dad," Mufasa said the tears going down his face.

"It's not the worst thing in the world Mufasa," Ahadi said pulling his son close to him and nuzzling him. "And I don't want you to think I love you any less because of it. Understand?"

"I know Dad," Mufasa said wiping his eyes. "I still feel bad though."

"I know you do son," Ahadi said rubbing Mufasa's back gently. "But I'm afraid my decision has been made. Kuza will be the future King."

"I will?!" Kuza cried out his eye widening in surprise.

"Yes you will son," Ahadi declared with a smile. "And Mufasa will be you second on command. Kind of like an advisor."

"Cool," Mufasa said with a smile. "Less responsibility."

"I'm glad you're taking this so well honey," Uru said giving Mufasa a nuzzle.

"Ah who needs all that pressure?" Mufasa said waving his paw. "Not me."

"I'm glad you feel that way Muffy," Kuza said smiling at his brother.

"It's all yours Kuz'," Mufasa declared.

"Well I'm glad that's settled," Ahadi said with a smile. "Now I think it's time we all got some sleep. It's been a very long day." With that Ahadi and his family layed down to get some much needed sleep.

**A/N well there you are folks ch 5 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. I do have something to ask you guys though. I'm going to have the couple switched up and have Sarabi with Scar and Sarafina with Mufasa but I still want to have Simba and Nala in it. My question is who should be whose parents? Let me know in a review or PM please.**


	6. Pings of Jealously

**A/N Wow you all 12 reviews for on chapter. I'm speechless and truly touched by your loyalty. I'd liked to thank TheLionQueen1, Emerald dreamer96, Alama, mimoo01, Aggregate Dragon, kate, TRON0602, Vitani825, thingsareweird, RKOfan123, My Demonic Heart and Soul, and my unknown guest reviewer for reviewing ch 5. Here's ch 6 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 6 Pings of Jealously**

The next few months went by with no major incidences. Mufasa had kept to his word and had not done anymore pranking. However he still had a knack of getting into trouble because he and Ni couldn't resist the occasional rough housing. Sarafina and Zira, however stayed clear of the rough housing and Zira had resumed her place as the responsible one. The tan lioness cub was the one who kept Ni in line. Her and Ni's new little sister, Duami who was born three months ago. Duami had a black coat like her mother and brown eyes. Zira also had a new sibling. A brother was added to her family and Zuri had named him Kline. Kline looked just like his sister with a tan coat but instead of ruby-red eyes he had green eyes. Kuza had recovered nicely from his injuries. Like Rafiki had predicted the brown Prince had a noticeable scar on his right eye. Sarabi liked to tease her friend and call him Scar which at first bothered Kuza but now he was getting to like the name. "I think I'll just stick with Scar," Kuza informed his friends one day.

"Why?" Mufasa asked giving his brother a confused look.

"It makes me sound tough," Kuza said with a grin. "Think about it Muffy. Everyone will say 'All hail King Scar' or 'Don't mess with King Scar or he'll give you the same' It'll be so awesome to hear."

"Ah it's not so tough," Ni said waving his paw.

"You're just jealous," Duami said suddenly. "'Cause Kuza has a cool story to tell and you don't."

"Ah shut up twirp," Ni said with annoyance smacking his sister in the head.

"Ow hey quit it Ni or I'll tell Mom," Duami said rubbing her head.

"Why don't you go find Kline and quit bugging me," Ni said glaring at his three month old sister.

"Why don't you make me?" Duami said glaring right back at her ten month old brother.

"Oh I'll make you alright," Ni growled baring his teeth at his sister. But before he could leap Zira stepped in saying, "Ni don't you dare!"

"Yeah Ni," Duami said with a laugh. "Don't you dare! Haha!"

"Come on Muffy let's blow this place," Ni said still glaring at Duami. "And if you know what's good for you twirp you won't follow us." With that Ni, Mufasa, Sarafina and Zira began to walk away.

"You coming Kuz'?" Mufasa asked.

"I told you it's Scar," Kuza said rolling his green eyes. "And yeah we're coming. Come on Sara'." With that Kuza and Sarabi walked away leaving Duami all alone.

"Ah who needs them?" Duami muttered. "I'll find Kline and we'll have our own fun." With that the black cub went off in search of her tan coated friend.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile the older cubs were walking around the Pridelands searching for something to do. Luckily for them they didn't have to search long. Soon they came across some other young animals namely a young elephant and hippo. "Hey look Mawana here come the Princes," the young elephant said.

"Yeah I can see them Quara," Mawana said. "I'm not blind."

"Hey guys," Kuza said with a smile.

"Wow you're Prince Kuza," Quara said softly his eyes wide. "I'm Quara and this is my friend Mawana."

"Very nice to meet you your Highness," Mawana said with a small bow.

"Hey there's no need for that," Kuza said with a laugh. "You can call me Scar."

"Why Scar?" Quara asked. "Is it because you have a scar?"

"That's right," Kuza said.

"Wow," Mawana whispered. "Awesome. How'd you get that?"

"Ahem," Mufasa said loudly. "Ah hello? Did you forget about us Scar?"

"Oh yeah sorry," Kuza said with a small smile. "Uh this is my brother..."

"Prince Mufasa," Mufasa interrupted. "And these are our friends Sarabi, Ni, Zira and Sarafina."

"Nice to meet ya," Mawana said not really interested.

"Yeah," Quara said. "So Scar how'd you get that scar anyways?"

"Well let me tell you how it happened," Kuza said. With that Kuza began to tell the young animals about his encounter with the rhino. Soon he had the interest of several other young animals, who all seamed to want to talk to the future King. Sarabi, Sarafina, and Zira were also listening to every word. Even Ni was sitting still for the story. The only one who wasn't happy in all this was Mufasa. The golden Prince was angry that everyone thought Kuza was so great and ignoring him all together. "I'm a Prince too," he mumbled. "But no one seems to remember that. Stupid Kuza or Scar or whatever he wants to be called now. What's so great about him? Nothing that's what." With that Mufasa walked away from the group muttering to himself the whole time.

TLKTLKTLK

A few hours later Mufasa came across Duami and Kline, who were playing near the watering hole. Uru, Zuri and Sante were sunning nearby along with the other lionesses. The nine moth old Prince sat down with a huff blowing his thin red mane out of his eyes. "Hey why aren't you with the others?" Duami asked, confused that Mufasa was there.

"Why should I be?" Mufasa asked angrily. "No one seems to know I'm there anyways. They're all to busy listening to Scar and gushing about how great he is. It's sickening."

"Yeah I know how you feel," Kline said sitting beside Mufasa. "Everyone always talks about how great Zira is and how I should be more like her. It's really annoying. Why do I have to be like her? Why can't I just be me?"

"You can be," Mufasa declared smiling at the tan lion cub. "And don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. Not even your Mom. Ok?"

"Ok," Kline said with a smile. "If you wanna you can play with us."

"Sure why not?" Mufasa said with a shurg. With that the three cubs began to play a friendly game of tag. Uru was watching all of this and she thought, "I wonder why Mufasa isn't with Kuza? I'll have to talk to him about that later." But Uru wouldn't have to wait until later. At that moment Ahadi was returning from his daily rounds. "Mufasa where's your brother?" Ahadi asked.

"Out being a show off," Mufasa grumbled.

"Did you two have a fight?" Ahadi asked.

"No," Mufasa said. "I just got tired of everyone gushing all over him. Hey did you know that Kuza wants to be called Scar now?"

"Why in the world would he want that?" Uru asked coming over to her son and mate.

"He thinks it makes him sound cool or something stupid like that," Mufasa said rolling his amber eyes.

"Well if that's really what Kuza wants I don't see any reason we can't call him Scar," Ahadi declared.

"I suppose so," Uru said with a sigh. "I think it's silly but it's his choice."

"Yeah like you'd have it any other way," Mufasa mumbled.

"Mufasa jealously is a very ugly thing," Ahadi pointed out. "After all Ku I mean Scar dosen't mean to show off. He's just a well like cub. And so are you I might add."

"Yeah I guess that's true," Mufasa said with a sigh.

"Honey talk to your brother," Uru suggested. "I'm sure if you point it out in a nice way he won't act so cocky next time."

"Yeah I guess I could do that," Mufasa said.

"That's my boy," Ahadi said giving his son a nuzzle. "Now why don't you go find your brother and have that talk with him hmm?"

"Ok Dad," Mufasa said. "I'll see you guys later." With that Mufasa ran off to find his brother and talk with him.

**A/N well there you are folks ch 6 complete. Sorry there wasn't much action in it but I promise you next chapter there will be. Also I think I figured out who Simba and Nala's parents are going to be. But you'll have to wait and see. Anyways I hope you liked it and reviews would be much appreciated.**


	7. More Heat

**A/N A special thank you to mimoo01, Alama, thingsareweird, TheLionQueen1, Emerald dreamer96, and TRON0602 for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 7 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 7 More Heat**

Mufasa went in search of his brother. Kline and Duami decided to come along which didn't bother Mufasa at all. The golden Prince was used to them tagging along and he kind of liked it. Mufasa didn't have to look very far for his brother. In fact his brother found him. "Hey there Mufasa," Scar said with a smile. "Where'd you run off to?"

"Yeah why'd to leave without saying anything?" Sarafina asked, annoyed that Mufasa had ditched her.

"I'm sorry I left," Mufasa said looking down. "But I.."

"But he got sick and tired how hearin' you talk about yourself Kuza," Duami said with a grunt. "Or is it Scar now?"

"It's Scar," Scar said glaring at the three month old cub. "And what the heck is she talking about Muffy?"

"Well I uh I sorta got a little angry when you were talkin' to those other animals," Mufasa admitted.

"He means a little jealous," Ni said with a snicker.

"Shut up Ni," Mufasa growled causing Ni to laugh harder.

"Were you really jealous Mufasa?" Scar said with a laugh.

"Hey leave him alone!" Duami shouted getting in Scar's face.

"Oooh looks like your little girlfriend has to defend you," Scar said mockingly.

"Yeah," Sarabi chimed in. "A little baby three month old has to defend a nine month old cub! Pathetic!"

"Come on Sara' that's not nice," Sarafina said jumping to Mufasa's defense. "Say your sorry! Right now!"

"Or what?!" Sarabi said with a low growl.

"Or I'll make you that's what!" Sarafina hissed glaring at the tan cub.

"Hey come you two don't fight," Zira said. "Sarabi you really should say you're sorry to Mufasa."

"Hey he knows I was just kidding," Sarabi said. "Right Muffy?"

"Humph!" Mufasa said not looking at the other cub.

"Hey come on dude we were just playing," Ni said. "We're sorry. Ok?"

"Yeah don't be mad bro," Scar said putting his paw on his twin's shoulder.

"Like I'd ever be jealous of you anyways!" Mufasa shouted shaking Scar's paw off of his shoulder.

"Yeah you're not so great!" Kline chimed in, annoyed with the whole situation.

"Why is everyone so mad?!" Zira cried shocked that the two brothers were fighting

"I'm not mad Zi'," Scar said. Then the brown nine month old looked at his twin and said softly, "Come on Muffy please don't be mad. I really am sorry. Ok?"

"Yeah we didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Ni said, feeling bad that he had teased Mufasa. "Right Sara'?"

"Right," Sarabi said. "I'm sorry Mufasa. You too Duami. I'm sorry I called you a baby. That was really mean."

"Ah don't worry about it," Duami said waving her paw. "I'm used to it from this one right here." She pointed at Ni when she said this last part. Ni simply stuck his tounge out at his sister who rolled her blue eyes. Kline snickered as did Zira earing glares from Duami and Ni respectively. This only caused the brother and sister to burst out laughing. Soon the rest of the cubs, including Mufasa followed suit.

"Are ya still mad buddy?" Ni asked.

"No," Mufasa said, slightly annoyed with the question. Then he sighed and said in a much calmer voice, "I'm fine. Look can we just forget about the whole thing?"

"Fine by me," Ni said with a shrug.

"You sure you're ok?" Sarafina asked concerned for Mufasa.

"Yeah I'm sure 'Fina," Mufasa said with a smile. "Come on let's go do something fun."

"Yeah!" Kline cheered jumping up and down.

"Hey let's go swimming," Ni suggested. "I know Duami just learned how. Do you know how to swim Kline?"

"Yeah I know," Kline said proudly. "My Mom just taught me."

"Then lets go!" Mufasa cried. With that the cubs let out cheers and headed for the nearby river to cool off.

TLKTLKTLK

When the cubs reached the river they were surprised that no one else was there. This suited the group just fine because they prefered to be without adults around. So the cubs jumped in and began to have some fun. However they weren't alone for long. After about an hour they were joined by some not so welcomed guests. Three hyena pups came up to the river and began to drink out of it. However when they saw the lion cubs their eyes went wide with surprise.

"What are you hyenas doing in our lands?!" Scar growled getting out of the water along with Mufasa and the others. Scar and Mufasa took the front with the others flanking them. Kline and Duami stayed behind to afraid to step forward.

"Whoa there take it easy," the female hyena pup stammered nervously. "We uh don't mean to cause trouble. Me and my brothers were just tryin' to get a drink."

"Then get one in the Outlands," Scar growled baring his teeth at the trio.

"There ain't no water in the Outlands," one of the male pups said. "Or haven't you noticed that we're in the middle of a heat wave. Only the Pridelands have water dummy."

"How dare you speak to me like that you filth!" Scar roared his emerald eyes flashing with anger.

"Hey calm down there pal," the female said.

"Who ya callin' pal?" Scar hissed. "I am Prince Scar son of King Ahadi and Queen Uru and furture King and you will speak only when I tell you to! Got it?!"

"Hey we don't have to do nothin' you say!" the other male said. This cause Scar to become very angry and he pounced of the pup pinning him to the ground. Once on the ground Scar began to hit the stunded pup mostly in the head

"Ed!" the other two cried out. They tried to help their brother but Sarabi, Sarafina, Ni and Zira prevented them from doing so.

"Give it to him Scar!" Zira cried out.

"Yeah show that filth whose boss!" Ni chimed in. Only Mufasa stood back and watched his brother beat the hyena pup senseless. Scar was about to deliver a death blow when Mufasa shouted, "Scar no! Don't kill him!"

"Why shouldn't I?!" Scar hissed breathing heavily. "Hyenas are the scum of the universe and they deserve to die."

"But don't you think it's better to let him live?" Mufasa asked. "I mean he's really hurt and is probally going to die anyways. If you kill him then you'll be putting his out of his misery. Do you reall want to do that? Or do you want to let him suffer?"

"Good point," Scar said stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Ok fine I won't kill him." Then he turned towards the other two and said roughly, "You had better get out of here right now! You're lucky I don't tell my father. He wouldn't even thin twice about killing the lot of you! Now beat it! And never return!"

"Come on Shenzi," the other male said trying not to show his tears. "Let's get Ed home."

"Right behind you Banazi," Shenzi said. With that the two pups picked up their badly injured brother and carried him back to the Outlands.

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later Shenzi and Banazi returned to their him and gently placed Ed on the ground. Neo and Frita saw their children return and when they saw their youngest son their eyes went wide with horror. "Oh my poor baby!" Frita cried running over to Ed's side.

"What happened?!" Neo cried. "Lena! Grovence! We need help! Our son is badly injured!" With that two hyenas came running over one of them carrying a sack in his mouth.

"Don't worry we'll take care of him," Grovence said putting the bag on the ground.

"Yeah just leave it to us," Lena said. "He'll be just fine."

"Thank you Lena," Neo said with a small smile. "Come Frita let's talk to our children and find out what happened." With that the family walked and left Lena and Grovence to do their work. "Ok now tell us what happened," Neo said looking at his son and daughter.

"Those stupid lions happened that's what!" Shenzi cried out.

"Ahadi!" Neo growled his black eyes filled with rage.

'"Nah it wasn't him this time Pop," Banazi said. "It was his sons."

"Yeah namely that brown coated one," Shenzi said.

"Ah yes Prince Kuza," Frita said.

"He don't go by Kuza anymore Ma," Banazi said. "He goes by Scar but anyways we were just gettin' a drink when he attacked poor Ed. 'Bout beat him to death."

"Damn those lions," Neo snarled. "Damn them all the Hell!" Before he could say anymore Grovence approached the family along with Lena.

"How's my baby?" Frita asked her voice shaking. Neo sat beside his mate and gently nuzzled her to comfort her.

"We managed to stop to bleeding," Lena said. "He'll live but I'm afraid there will be some lasting affects. Mainly to his brain I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?" Neo said softly.

"There is a lot of swelling around his brian," Grovence said sadly. "We're afraid they'll be brain damage."

"Oh no!" Frita cried unable to stop the tears. "My poor baby!"

"Those lions are gonna pay dearly for this!" Neo declared. "Mark my words Ahadi and his family will suffer for harming my family!"

"We begin training!" Frita declared. "Lena Grovence gather the others! We a begin training at once!"

"Yes my lady," Lena said with a bow. With that she and her mate went to fetch the other hyenas.

"What's the plan Ma?" Shenzi asked.

"Those damn lions think they can do whatever the Hell they want to!" Firta hissed. "Well they're gonna be in for a surprise. We will train then when we are ready we will take over the Pridelands and show those lions whose in charge!" With that Frita and her family went to meet the other to discuss their upcoming plans of training.

**A/N well there you have it folks ch 7 complete. Did you like it? I hope you did. And I hope you'll review please.**


	8. Growing Up

**A/N A special thank you goes to SweetChinMusic115, mimoo01, Emerald dreamer96, thingsareweird, and TRON0602 for reviewing ch 7. Ch 8 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 8 Growing Up**

The months past and soon Mufasa and Scar were celebrating turning a year old. This was a special time for both Princes because their parents were going to announce who their future mates were going to be. Scar was especially nervous because not only because he would know who his mate will be but this lioness would also be his Queen. Scar secretly hope his parents would choose Sarabi to be his Queen. He and Sarabi had been spending a lot of time together and Scar was pretty sure he was in love with her. Mufasa and Sarafina had also been spending a lot of time together as well and it was obvious to Scar that his brother was in love with the creamy lioness and she felt the same way. Scar could only hope that Sarabi felt the same way about him. But that didn't matter at the moment. Sarabi and Sarafina were getting ready to go out on their first hunt. Zira had gone on her first hunt a month prior and as expected she came back with a zebra as her prize. Sarabi and Sarafina were both very nervous. "Oh Scar what of I don't catch anything," Sarabi said nervously.

"You will Sarabi," Scar said giving the tan lioness a nuzzle. "I have complete faith in you and I just know you will do well."

"Really?" Sarabi said with a smile. Scar nodded and Sarabi's smile got bigger. "Oh Scar that makes me feel so much better," Sarabi cried burying her face in Scar's jet black mane. "I love you," she whispered. Then her amber eyes got wide when she realized what she just said. She looked up at Scar, who had a shocked look on his face. "Scar I.." Sarabi began.

"I love you too Sara'," Scar said before she could continue.

"Really?" Sarabi said. Scar nodded a licked Sarabi's cheek. Then the couple nuzzled until Selena came and told Sarabi it was time to go. "Wish me luck," Sarabi whispered.

"You won't need it,"Scar replied. "But good luck darling." After giving Scar a final nuzzle Sarabi went to join Sarafina for the hunt. Sarafina was giving Mufasa a nuzzle for luck. After giving their mothers nuzzles the two lionesses went off into the Pridelands. Mufasa went and sat beside his brother a smile on his face. "Well what has you in such a good mood brother?" Scar asked with a smile.

"Sarafina and I are in love," Mufasa declared. "We just told each other before she left."

"That's great Muffy!" Scar exclaimed patting his brother on the back. "Sarabi and I are in love too. We just told each other."

"I'm so happy for you Kuz'," Mufasa said using the nickname he had always used. Even though he went by Scar now the brown Prince didn't mind the nickname. With a smile the two brothers eagerly awaited the return of their loves.

TLKTLKTLK

A couple of hours later Sarabi and Sarafina returned each of them carrying a fine kill with them. Sarabi had a juicy zebra while Sarafina had a gazelle. After enjoying the kills along with what the hunting party had brought earlier the Pride all gathered around Uru and Ahadi. Mufasa and Scar both sat on either side of their parents. "As everyone knows today is a very special day for us," Ahadi was saying. "Not only did Sarabi and Sarafina have a successful first hunt but it is also our sons first birthday. And as is tradition Uru and I as King and Queen will announce who we have chosen to be mates for our sons. Not only will we be choosing mates but we will be choosing a Queen for Kuza."

"We have thought very carefully about this," Uru said. "And the lioness we have chosen for Mufasa is Sarafina."

"Yes!" Mufasa said softly. Sarafina had a big smile on her face as she approached Uru and Ahadi and gave them nuzzles. Then she walked over and gave Mufasa a big nuzzle which he gladly returned. "Thank you Mom and Dad," Mufasa said his amber eyes sparkling.

"Well it was pretty obvious you two were two peas in a pod," Uru said with a smile giving her son a nuzzle.

"Yes and Fura agreed," Ahadi said also giving his son a nuzzle.

"Just take good care of my baby," Fura said giving Mufasa a nuzzle.

"I will," Mufasa said. "I promise. But are we getting married now?"

"Of course not," Uru said. "You are far to young. You will marry next year when you are two."

"Now back to business," Ahadi said abruptly. "The lioness we have chosen for our son Kuza is..."

"Please say Sarabi," Scar silently begged. "Please."

"Sarabi," Ahadi finished.

"Yes!" Scar exclaimed a little too loudly. "Sorry about that," Scar blushed when everyone looked at him.

"It's alright son," Ahadi said with a laugh. "Sarabi will make a fine mate and Queen for you. She's smart, responsible, and is well liked by everyone. Plus the fact that you two have become joined at the hip is an added bonus. Sarabi would you please come up here my dear?" With that Sarabi gave her mother a nuzzle and went to join the Royal family. After giving Uru and Ahadi nuzzles Sarabi went up to Scar who met her half way both of them had big smiles on their faces. As they were nuzzling each other Uru whisperd to her mate, "I think we made the right choices Ahadi."

"I agree," Ahadi whispered back. Then the golden King and his brown Queen went and gave Scar a loving nuzzle.

"You just made me the happiest lion in the world," Scar declared his green eyes sparkling. "Thank you both so much."

"It makes us happy that you boys are so happy," Uru declared.

"I agree," Selena said approaching Scar and nuzzling him. "And I just know you'll take good care of my little girl."

"Of course I will Selena," Scar said smiling at his future mother-in-law. "I can promise you that."

"Well that this is all settled I believe Ni has an announcement to make," Ahadi said looking at the grey coated lion. "Go ahead Ni."

"Thank you King Ahadi," Ni said nervously blowing a strand of his brown mane out of his eyes. "Zira and I are in love," Ni declared. "And I've already talked to Zuri and my mother about it and we'd like to make it official and be declared mates."

"But you're not even two yet," Mufasa cried shocked that his friend wanted to get married so soon.

"If you know then why wait?" Ni said. "Is it alright with you King Ahadi?"

"Well I suppose if your mothers don't object," Ahadi said.

"As long as they wait to have cubs," Zuri declared.

"At least a year," Sante chimed in.

"Well then it's fine by me," Ahadi said. Ni and Zira nuzzled each other and since Rafiki was already there for the hunting ceremony the mandrill took it upon himself to perform the mating ceremony. Once Ni and Zira were declared to be mates the celebration began. Little did the happy group know that trouble was brewing nearby.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in the Outland Neo and Frita were busy training their clan. They were particularly happy today because they had come across some rouge cheetahs and they were all too happy to help them in their quest to take down the Prideland lions. They had already recruited the rhino that had been unjustly banished and he had several friends that were willing to help as well. "This is going to be perfect Frita," Neo said his black eyes gleaming. "We have more than enough recruits to aid us in our quest."

"Yes we shall be victorious my dear," Frita said giving her mate a nuzzle. "Those lions shall pay dearly for crossing us. We'll do it especially for Ed." Frita looked over at her youngest son, who was watching his brother and sister train drool hanging out of his mouths. Lena and Grovence predictions had been correct and Ed had been brain damaged as a result of Scar's beating. He could only make noises and laughed constantly. This saddened Frita and Neo greatly because they remembered how much of a talker Ed used to be and how he was always telling jokes to make everyone around him feel better. Now all he could do was just stare and drool. "Oh yes we shall do it for Ed," Frita growled. "Then we hyenas shall take our rightful place as rulers of the Pridelands!"

"And when Shenzi get older she shall rule!" Neo declared. "It'll be only a few short months from now my dear. Then we shall make our move." With that the couple went back to observing their clan train.

**A/N Well there you have it folks. Ch 8 done. More excitement to com in ch 9 so stay tuned for that and as always please review.**


	9. Painful Times

**A/N I'd like to thank Francis, mimoo01, Alama, Emerald dreamer96, thingsareweird, TRON0602, and Lozzo101 for reviewing ch 8. Here's the next installment for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 9 Painful Times**

A few months past and the Prideland Princes were enjoying their current engagements. Ni and Zira were also enjoying being newlyweds. But despite being married the couple still had to look out for Dumai and Kline, who were both a year old now. Kline was becoming very muscular and had the beginnings of a black mane growing in. This confused Zira because the rogue that Zuri claimed to be Kline's father had a reddish brown mane. It also confused the young lioness how her brother had gotten green eyes where as her mother had ruby red eyes like her and the rogue had had brown eyes. Zira decided to ask Zuri about it when she got home. But that discussion came sooner than expected. Zuri was returning home from her walk with Sante and Uru. "Mom can we talk?" Zira asked.

"Sure honey," Zuri said with a smile. "Come walk with me." With that the mother and daughter headed off for their walk while Uru and Sante walked back to Priderock. "What's on your mind Zira?" Zuri asked.

"It's about Kline," Zira said.

"What about him?" Zuri asked looking at her daughter.

"Well.." Zira began unsure about how to approach the subject. Then the tan lioness just decided to come out with it. "I was wondering who Kline's father is? I mean the rouge you said was looks nothing like him. In fact he reminds me more of King Ahadi than anyone."

"Honey I promise you Kline is not Ahadi's son," Zuri said. "Uru is my best friend and I would never betray her like that. But you are close."

"What do you mean Mom?" Zira asked.

"She means King Ahadi's brother, Jhani is my father," Kline said suddenly appearing.

"So he's King Ahadi's nephew?" Zira asked.

"That's right," Zuri said softly. "But you mustn't say anything to anyone Zira not even Ni. Ahadi hasn't been on good terms with Jhani for a long time and if he found out he'd be furious with me."

"No one will hear it from me," Zira said. "But still I.." Suddenly Zira turned pale and lost her lunch in a nearby bush.

"Are you ok Zi'?" Kline asked concerned for his sister.

"I think I have the stomach flu or something," Zira said weakly.

"Stomach flu eh?" Zuri said with a rasied eyebrow. "Or maybe something else."

"What do you mean Mom?" Zira asked looking at her mother.

"I think it could be something else," Zuri said. "Like maybe an upcoming motherhood."

"Mom there's no way I'm pregnant," Zira protested. "I mean I couldn't be. Could I?"

"Well honey you did turn two recently," Zuri pointed out. "Plus you are a married lioness and are active if you know what I mean."

"Mom I'm not a baby you know," Kline said rolling his green eyes. "You can say sex in front of me."

"I'm sorry honey," Zuri said nuzzling her son. "I forget that you're a young lion now. I mean my goodness Duami just had her first hunt after all. I'll try to be better about that."

"Ah it's ok Mom," Kline said with a smile. "But speaking of Duami I think I'll go find her." With that the tan lion went off in search of his girlfriend.

"Ah young love," Zuri said with a sigh. "Speaking of that let's get you to Rafiki so he can check you out." With that the mother and daughter went off towards Rafiki's tree.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Ni and Mufasa were enjoying some time just by themselves. Sarafina was with Sarabi talking about their upcoming weddings and Kuza was speading sometime with Ahadi training. "Man I can't believe you're getting married Muf'," Ni said with a laugh.

"Hey look who's talking," Mufasa said giving Ni a playful shove. "You're the one who's a married lion."

"And lovin' it," Ni said proudly. "I love being married. Waking up next to Zira everyday is a dream come true Muf'."

"Yeah," Mufasa said with a sigh. "I can't wait until that's me and 'Fina."

"It's too bad it won't be Queen Sarafina and King Mufasa," Ni said suddenly pouncing towards a small rabbit and killing it.

"Ni don't stir up that stuff again," Mufasa said with annoyance. "Me and 'Fina have been talking and she has no desire to be Queen."

"Yeah," Ni said, his mouth full of rabbit. "But do you have desires to be King?"

"Give me some of that," Mufasa demanded snatching the remainder of the rabbit from Ni and devouring it. "And to answer your question Ni no I don't have any desires to be King. Besides even if I did it wouldn't matter. Dad choose Scar to be the heir not me. He's been training him everyday for the last six months and Mom has been doing the same with Sarabi so quit with the stupid questions will ya?" By now Mufasa was beginning to get angry and his voice was rising with every word.

"Ok ok fine I'll stop," Ni said standing up and shaking out his brown mane. "Sorry I said anything about it. Sheesh."

"It's ok Ni," Mufasa said his voice much calmer. "Come on let's go home. I'm sure the girls must be back by now." With that the two lions began to walk back towards Prideock. Before they reached their destination they heard loud roars and shouting. "What the Hell was that?" Ni shouted his brown eyes wide.

"Come one let's find out!" Mufasa shouted running towards the sounds with Ni right behind him. When the two lions reached the area to their horror they saw Ahadi and Scar fighting with at three lionesses and one lion. The male lion looked similar to Ahadi with a golden pelt, green eyes and a jet black mane. "Dad!" Mufasa cried out. "Scar! Hang on! I'm coming!" With that Mufasa and Ni leapt into action. But their rescue mission was cut short when two of the rogues stepped in front of them. "Going somewhere?" one of them hissed striking Mufasa in the face sending him flying. Before he could recover the rogue slammed him again drawing more blood. Ni tried to help his friend but the other rogue pounced on him causing both lions to roll down the hill.

"No!" Scar shouted when he saw his brother and friend get attacked. But the third rogue quickly stopped Scar from helping them. He struck the brown Prince in the face causing his scar to reopen. Scar roared in pain and fell to the ground.

"No!" Ahadi shouted. "Jhani call off your lionesses."

"Why should I dear brother?" Jhani hissed his green eyes gleaming. "I'm only taking back what's mine. You stole my throne from me and now I'm taking it back."

"I never stole anything from you Jhani!" Ahadi roared. "Father choose me. And for good reason too. But my sons..."

"Your sons are just casualties I'm afraid," Jhani said. "But I'm not just doing this for myself Ahadi. I'm doing this for my son."

"Your son?" Ahadi said with confusion. "I don't..."

"Oh you fool you really have no idea what's going on do you?" Jhani hissed. "You see dear brother your so called friend Zuri is in fact my mate. She has been for quite some time now. And her son, Kline is in fact my son as well. So after I dispose of you and your brats I shall take my rightful place as King and my son shall be the heir."

"Never!" Ahadi roared suddenly ramming Jhani sending both lions to the ground. Scar, still blinded by the pain somehow managed to stand and try to help his father only to be met by the other lioness' paw. Mufasa saw his father struggling with his attacker but the lionesses that held him were strong. Ni had managed to fend off his attacker and kill her. The grey lion was trying to help his friend but Mufasa shouted, "No! Help my father and brother!" So after giving his friend on last look Ni raced to help the King. By now Jhani had the King pinned. Ahadi struggled to free himself but he was to weak from the fight. Jhani bent down and whispered in Ahadi's ear, "Long live the King." With those words the golden lion raised his paw and slashed the King's throat, killing him.

"No!" Scar and Mufasa cried at the same time. Mufasa got a sudden burst of energy and threw the lionesses off of him. Scar had succeeded in knocking his attacker out despite his injury. Jhani was about to advance on his nephews but before he could he heard the roars of Uru and her Pride coming. "Time to retreat ladies," Jhani declared. Then he turned to his nephews and said, "Until we meet again." With that the killer and his minions hightailed it into the Outlands. "Father!" Mufasa and Scar cried racing to their father's side. But it was clear to both Princes that their father was dead. "No," Mufasa whispered bowing his head and closing his eyes tears making paths down his cheeks. Scar let out a choked sob then threw his head back and let out a furious roar that shook the ground. By now Uru and the other had arrived. "Boys," Uru cried running over to her sons and nuzzling them "Oh Kuza your eye," Uru said her amber eyes wide.

"I'm fine Mom," Scar said trying to sound reassuring. "But Father..." Scar trailed off unable to continue. Sarabi approached her fiance and nuzzled him. "I'm so sorry honey," the tan lioness whispered. Scar layed his head on Sarabi's shoulder and wept for the father he had lost. Sarafina was holding Mufasa allowing him to lean on her for a change. Uru walked over to her fallen mate and layed down beside him. "Oh Ahadi," Uru whispered. "I'll miss you so much." With that Uru let out a sob and buried her face in Ahadi's black mane. Salena, Fura, and Sante went to their friend's side and gently eased her to her feet. After a few minutes Uru wiped her eyes with her paw and said, "We must give Ahadi a proper burial. Then tomorrow Kuza shall be crowned King."

"That soon?" Mufasa said with surprise. "But shouldn't he have more time to recover?"

"There has to be a King," Uru declared. "And that's you Kuza."

"I know Mom," Scar said taking in a shaky breath. "I just hope I'm ready for all that. And of course Sarabi will be my Queen."

"Yes of course," Uru said. "We'll have a mating ceremony for you both then as well. Now come let's prepare for the funeral shall we?" With that Scar, Mufasa and Ni picked up Ahadi's body and carried back to Priderock to prepare for the sad event.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in the Outland Jhani was furious. "I should have killed Ahadi's brats when I had the chance!" he snarled swiping a nearby tree.

"Hey watch it!" Neo snarled coming out of the shadows along with Frita, Banazi, Shenzi and Ed. "Hey what the heck are you lions doin' here?" Neo asked surprised.

"Whoa whoa wait a minute I know you," Frita said looking at Jhani. "Ain't you King Ahadi's brother?"

"The same brother that just killed Ahadi's sorry butt," a dusty orange lionesses named Triash said.

"Yeah," a brownish grey lioness named Suku piped up. "So don't mess with him."

"Now ladies let's not be rude," Jhani said. "Perhaps we can help each other out."

"You wanna help us?" Neo said rasing his eyebrows in surprise.

"Sure why not?" Jhani said with a shrug. "After all we both want the same outcome do we not?"

"Which is? Frita asked trying to decide rather to trust Jhani or not.

"Why the demise of Ahadi's brats," Jhani said simply. "What do you say? We work together? That way we both win. I get to be King and you hyenas get to live in the Pridelands and kick the rest of the lions back to the Outlands."

"We could us their help Ma," Shenzi whispered.

"Yeah," Banazi piped up. "I mean the more lions the more strength we got."

"They do have a point my dear," Neo said. Frita looked over at Jhani then back at her family. Then the alpha female smiled and said, "Alright you got yourself a deal."

"Excellent," Jhani said with a smile. "Then let's tell your clan shall we? Then we shall discuss our plan for conquest."

"Fine by me," Frita said. With that the hyenas and lions went to gather the rest of their group to discuss their plans.

**A/N well there you have it folks ch 9 complete. Next chapter will have the births of Simba and Nala and a surprise. Hope you all enjoyed and as always please review.**


	10. New Beginnings

**A/N I'd like to thank Alicia, Zoe, Alama, Aggregate Dragon, mimoo01, TRON0602, and thingsareweird for reviewing ch 9. Here's ch 10 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 10 New Beginnings**

The next day Scar and Sarabi had their mating ceremony. Sarabi and Scar both agreed that Mufasa and Sarafina should also have their mating ceremony and the couple agreed. Rafiki greeted all parties with a half hearted smile. "Dis is a day of mixed emotions fer me," Rafiki said. "As I am sure it is fer all of you. I am vedy happy dat der will be two weddings today. But I am also so dat Ahadi could not be here to see dem."

"Yeah," Scar said with a sigh. "Me too." Sarabi nuzzled her love which made him smile. "I love you Sara'," Scar said softly.

"I love you too Kuz'," Sarabi said giving Scar's cheek a lick

"Shall we begin?" Rafiki said. He looked at Uru who nodded. Then he looked at Selena and Fura who also nodded. Then he began the mating ceremonies. After the ceremonies Rafiki officially declared Scar and Sarabi to be King and Queen. With that Scar and Sarabi went to the side of Priderock where all the animals were gathered. Then they let out roars signaling they were now King and Queen. The animals let out cheers of joy and bowed down to their new rulers. Afterwards Scar and Sarabi went off to celebrate their new marriage as did Mufasa and Sarafina. After they had departed Zira decided now was the time to talk to Ni. "Ni I have something to tell you," Zira said.

"What is it Zi'?" Ni asked.

"I'm pregnant Ni," Zira said her ruby eyes sparkling with excitement. "Isn't that great? We're going to have a cub."

"Zi' that's wonderful!" Ni exclaimed pulling Zira close to him and nuzzling her. "I'm so happy my love."

"What's going on?" Duami asked coming into the scene along with Sante.

"You are going to be an Auntie that's what!" Ni exclaimed beaming from ear to ear.

"You mean Zira's pregnant?" Sante asked shocked that her son and daughter-in-law were expecting.

"I just found out," Zira said softly. "I hope you're not angry Sante. I know you were hoping we'd wait."

"Angry?" Sante said with surprise. "My dear I'm just the opposite of angry. I couldn't be more happy."

"You are?" Zira said with surprise.

"Yes I am," Sante said giving her son and daughter-in-law nuzzles.

"Yeah congrats bro," Duami said also giving Ni a nuzzle.

"Thanks," Ni said still smiling. "Man I can't wait until Mufasa comes back so I can tell him the awesome news."

"Well for now lets go tell everyone else shall we?" Zira suggested. With that the happy couple went to inform their friends of the upcoming birth.

TLKTLKTLK

Two months past and Zira's pregnancy was progressing nicely. Today she was sunning herself along with Sarafina and Sarabi. Duami was preparing to go hunting with her mother and Kline was enjoying some time with Ni and Mufasa while Scar was attending to a matter between the rhinos and hippos. "So how are you feeling Zi'?" Sarafina asked.

"I am so ready to have this cub," Zira said with a groan. "I tell you 'Fina it seems like this cub never settles down."

"He's just running out of room in there," Sarabi said with a laugh.

"Or she," Sarafina said with a laugh.

"Or she," Sarabi said still smiling. "I can't wait until I get to that stage."

"You have to get pregnant first," Zira pointed out.

"Uh well you see..." Sarabi began. "I'm uh I'm already pregnant."

"What?!" Sarafina and Zira cried at the same time. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I just found out," Sarabi said sheepishly. "But I haven't told Scar yet so please keep this quiet."

"We promise," Sarafina and Zira said together. The Sarafina let out a small laugh. Zira and Sarabi both looked at their friend who grinned at them. "There must be something in the water," the creamy lioness said. "'Cause I'm pregnant too."

"Wow," Sarabi said shaking her head. "This is great. Our cubs are going to grown up together just like we did."

"I can't wait," Sarafina said with a giggle. "But first I think we should tell our mates first don't you agree Sara'?"

"I do agree," Sarabi said. "We'll tell them when Scar returns." With that the three lionesses spent the remainder of the afternoon talking about the upcoming births.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that day Sarafina found Mufasa returning from his day with Ni and Kline. "Oh Mufasa I'm glad I found you," Sarafina said giving her mate a nuzzle.

"Is it Zira?!" Ni exclaimed. "Did she go into labor?!"

"No no Zira's fine Ni," Sarafina said with a slight laugh. "I just need to talk to Mufasa about something."

"Oh," Ni said with sigh. "I think that's our cue there 'Line."

"Yeah we'll leave you guys alone," Kline said with a smile. With that the two lions departed leaving Sarafina and Mufasa alone.

"So you had to get me all alone eh?" Mufasa said twitching his eyebrows.

"Yes but not for that," Sarafina said laughing when Mufasa nuzzled her neck. "Muffy stop I really need to talk to you," Sarafina said pulling away from the golden lion.

"Ok," Mufasa said with a sigh. "What's up?"

"I'm pregnant," Sarafina said deciding to come right out and say it.

"'Fina that's wonderful!" Mufasa exclaimed nuzzling his mate.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Sarafina said returning the nuzzle.

"When the love of my life tells me she's having my cub how else am I going to react?" Mufasa said still smiling. "I love you so much 'Fina."

"I love you to Muffy," Sarafina said laying her head against Mufasa's red mane.

"Come on let's go tell everyone," Mufasa said. With that the Prince and his Princess went back to Priderock to inform the others of Sarafina's pregnancy.

TLTTLKTLK

When Mufasa and Sarafina returned to Priderock they saw a very tired looking Scar walking up the path. "Scar," Mufasa said approaching his brother. "Brother I have some very good news for you."

"Well I certainly could use some," Scar said his voice strained. "I have one Hell of a day. First it was the rhinos and hippos fighting then it was those damned hyenas causing trouble. Whatever good news you got I'll take it brother."

"Well I.." Mufasa began. But the golden lion was interrupted by Sarabi approaching her mate. "Scar I have something very important to tell you," the tan Queen said after giving her mate a nuzzle.

"In a minute Sara'," Scar said. "Mufasa was about to tell me something."

"It can wait brother," the golden lion said.

"Are you sure?" the brown King asked. Mufasa nodded so Scar turned towards his mate and said, "What's on yout mind my dear?"

"Uh maybe we should leave you guys alone," Sarafina said, knowing what the conversation was going to be.

"No it's alright," Sarabi said. "You guys are family. Please stay."

"What's going on?" Uru asked coming onto the scene.

"I was just going to tell Scar some very good news," Sarabi said. "And I'm glad you're here Uru. I want everyone to hear this."

"Very well then," Scar said. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant Scar!" Sarabi exclaimed her amber eyes sparkling. "Isn't that wonderful? We're going to have a little Prince or Princess."

"My dear you have just made me the happiest lion in the world," Scar declared tear of joy appearing in his green eyes. "I love you so much," he declared giving his love a nuzzle.

"I love you too," Sarabi said with a sigh.

"Oh my dears I am so happy," Uru said giving the couple nuzzles. "A grand cub is just the thing I've been craving."

"Well then get ready to double your joy Mom," Mufasa said. "Because Sarafina and I are having a cub as well."

"That's wonderful dear," Uru said giving her son a quick nuzzle.

"Yes congratulations brother," Scar said also giving Mufasa a quick nuzzle. "Come on Sara' lets tell the others the good news." With that the King and Queen went to inform their Pride of the upcoming Royal birth. Mufasa and Sarafina just stood there gaping at the retreating forms. "I can't believe they reacted like that," Sarafina said softly. "It's like they didn't even care about our cub."

"I know," Mufasa said angrily. "I mean our cub may not be the heir or anything be he or she is still royalty. But once again Scar has to one up me. Damn him. But don't worry my love this will not ruin our happy time." With that Mufasa and Sarafina went off the celebrate their cub in their own way.

TLKTLKTLK

A month past and the time came for Zira to give birth. As was custom her and Ni went to a secluded place to have their cub. After a couple of hours a daughter was born. She had a tan coat just like her mother but she had her father's blue eyes. "She's beautiful Zi'," Ni breathed giving his daughter's head a lick.

"I couldn't agree more my love," Zira said also giving her daughter a lick. "What should we name her?"

"I think we should name her Nala," Ni said.

"I couldn't think of a more perfect name," Zira said. "For it means beauty." Suddenly Zira let out a gasp startling Ni.

"What's wrong?!" the grey lion asked his blue eyes wide in alarm.

"I think there's another cub coming!" Zira exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Ni asked. But before Zira could answer a sharp pain ripped through her and she cried, "Take Nala quickly!" Ni quickly scooped up his daughter and held her close. Zira bared down and pushed and a light brown bundle came into the world. Zira cleaned off her cub and smiled up at Ni and said, "It's a boy."

"Wow," Ni breathed. "A daughter _and _a son. Amazing."

"And I know what his name should be," Zira declared. She whispered a name to Ni who smiled."

"I love it Zi'," Ni said. "I couldn't think of a more fitting name for him." When the newborn heard his father talk he opened his eyes to revel ruby red eyes like his mother. Ni smiled at his son and said, "Our two perfect angels from above." With that the couple nuzzled and spent the rest of the day admiring their new cubs.

TLKTLKTLK

A week later as was custom Zira and Ni returned to Priderock with their children. They went before Scar and Sarabi and presented their cubs to them. "This is our son," Ni said nuzzling his son. "And our daughter Nala."

"They're beautiful," Scar said smiling at the cubs.

"I agree," Sarabi said with a smile. "Absolutely perfect."

"So your daughter's Nala," Scar said. "But what of your son? What's his name?"

"Well we'd thought we'd name him after you," Ni said.

"After me?" Scar said with surprise.

"Yes," Zira said. "We're naming him Kovu, or Scar. After all you are one of our best friends so why not?"

"I'm honored," Scar said with a smile. "And may I say I think his name suits him perfectly."

"Thank you," Zira said with a smile. With that Zira picked up Kovu and Ni picked up Nala and they carried their children to their spot with the rest of the Pride.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 10 complete. Sorry no Simba but at least you got Nala right? What did you think of the surprise? Let me know in a review please.**


	11. Trouble

**A/N I'd like to thank Ellie Loves Theo, mimoo01, Aggregate Dragon, Alama, Vitani825, Wolflove9, Emerald dreamer96, TRON0602, and thingsareweird for reviewing ch 10. Here's ch 11 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 11 Trouble**

A couple of months past and soon it was time for Sarabi to give birth. As was custom for Royal births the Queen was in the birthing cave with her mother, Selena and Uru right beside her. Sarafina had gone into labor shortly before Sarabi did and was in the birthing cave as well. Her mother, Fura was beside her but Uru had chosen to go to Sarabi when she went into labor. This action had hurt Sarafina because she had always thought of Uru as a second mother and thought she'd be with her when she gave birth. Mufasa and Scar were pacing back and forth outside the cave eagerly awaiting news on their cubs. Ni was also outside watching Kovu and Nala play. "This is taking forever," Scar said impatiently.

"Yeah who'd of thought cubs took so long to be born?" Mufasa chimed in.

"It took Zira nearly all day to have Kovu and Nala," Ni pointed out. "But at least I got to be there. I'd of gone crazy if I had to wait like you guys do."

"Ugh I feel like I'm going crazy right now," Mufasa groaned. Ni opened his mouth to respond but before he could Uru emerged from the cave with a smile on her face.

"Mom what's going on?" Scar asked approaching his mother.

"Have the cubs been born?" Mufasa asked.

"You have a daughter Kuza," Uru said with a smile.

"A daughter?" Scar said with a smile embracing his mother. "That's wonderful!"

"Congratulations brother," Mufasa said embracing his twin.

"Oh Sarafina gave birth as well," Uru said. "A little while ago."

"She did?" Mufasa said, confused on why he hadn't been informed. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I didn't want to leave Sarabi," Uru said. "And I needed Fura's help. But don't worry Mufasa she's fine and so is your son."

"I have a son?" Mufasa said, still trying to process the information.

"Yes," Uru said with a smile giving her golden son a quick nuzzle. "And he's perfectly healthy too."

"Well that's a relief," Mufasa said. But Uru didn't hear him. She was already inside along with Scar to see Scar's daughter.

"Hey congratulations Muf'," Ni said patting his friend on the back.

"Thank you Ni," Mufasa said. "At least you care." With that Mufasa went inside the cave to see his mate and son.

TLKTLKTLK

When Mufasa entered the cave he saw Sarafina laying off to the side holding a golden bundle between her paws. Sarabi was in the middle surrounded by everyone else. Mufasa gave his mate a nuzzle and peered down at his son. "He's perfect 'Fina," Mufasa whispered giving his son a lick.

"Isn't he though?" Sarafina breathed. She gently nuzzled her son who opened his eyes to revel bright amber eyes like his father. "He's absolutely perfect," she said the smile never leaving her face. "I just wish he'd get as much attention as his cousin is."

"Well she is the heir," Mufasa said rolling his amber eyes. "But our son shouldn't be ignored because of it." Then as if on cue Uru and Scar approached the couple. "And how's my grandson?" Uru asked with a smile.

"Perfect," Mufasa said. "Just perfect."

"He's very cute brother," Scar said looking down at his nephew with a smile. The newborn swatted playfully at his uncle's nose. "Heh strong little fella aren't you?" Scar said giving his nephew a nuzzle.

"So what's his name?" Uru asked, still smiling.

"Simba," Mufasa and Sarafina said together. "His name is Simba," Mufasa said.

"A well suited name," Scar said. "Come brother. I want you to meet your niece."

Mufasa looked at Sarafina, who nodded. The golden lion followed his brother and mother to where Sarabi was. In the tan lioness' paws was a tan bundle. "Meet your niece Kiara," Sarabi said giving her daughter's head a lick.

"She's beautiful Sara'," Mufasa said looking down at the newborn who looked up at him with big emerald green eyes.

"I hear little Simba is quite the looker too," Sarabi said with a smile.

"That he is," Mufasa said with a big smile. "Well I'd better let you rest Sara'." With that Mufasa went to be with his mate and son. He hoped Uru would follow him but the brown lioness stayed with her other son instead. Mufasa felt a pang of jealousy as he walked away. "It isn't fair," Mufasa thought with a scowl. "Just because Scar's brat is the heir dosen't mean my son isn't worth fawning over. He's still a Prince. A Prince is more valuable than a Princess anyways. He won't even get a presentation tomorrow like she will. Damn it all." But when Mufasa reached Sarafina his attitude changed. "How does she look?" Sarafina asked pulling Simba close so he could nurse.

"As to be expected little Kiara is perfect," Mufasa said laying down with a grunt.

"Don't let them get to you honey," Sarafina said giving her mate a nuzzle. "This is our happy day."

"They haven't gotten to me," Mufasa said trying to sound convincing. "And you're right this is our happy day. Our son has been born. Now why don't you get some sleep? You've had quite the day."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Sarafina said with a yawn. With that the creamy lioness layed her head down and was promptly asleep. After making sure Simba was asleep as well Mufasa slowly got up needing to clear his head. So the golden lion went for a walk. Before he knew it he was in the Outlands. "How'd I get here?" he wondered outloud. "I'd better head back." But before he could go anywhere he heard cackling. Gasping Mufasa saw Neo, Frita, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed creeping out from the shadows. "Great," Mufasa muttered. "Just great."

"Well well well what do we have here?" Frita hissed as she and her family began to circle around Mufasa.

"Looks like Princy here got lost Ma," Shenzi said with an evil laugh.

"Yeah," Banazi said glaring at Mufasa. "Too bad for him."

"You hyenas are pathetic if you think you can tak me on," Mufasa growled. "There may be five of you but I am a full grown lion and can easily take down you."

"Oh we thought of that," Neo said coldly.

"Yeah," Frita chimed in. "That's why we brought them along." Suddenly the rest of Frita's clan emerged from the shadows and began to circle around the golden lion.

"Terrific," Mufasa muttered trying not to show his fear. Then his thought went to Sarafina and his newborn son. "Why didn't I just stay home?" Mufasa thought. "I'm sorry 'Fina. I hope you forgive me one day." With these thoughts Mufasa got into a fighting stance fully prepared to fight to the death.

TLKTLKTLK

The hyenas circled around Mufasa as he prepared to fight for his life. Neo and Banazi prepared to lunge but just as they were about to attack a voice boomed out, "Stop! Do not attack!" They hyenas stopped surprised by the order. Just the Jhani appeared along with Kline. "Hey why'd you stop us?" Banazi asked, confused.

"Yeah," Shenzi chimed in. "We've gotta teach this lion whose boss."

"My father didn't stop you," Kline said. "I did."

"Mind tellin' us why you did?" Frita asked the annoyance clear in her voice.

"'Cause I don't want Mufasa to get hurt," Kline said. The tan lion looked at his friend with a smile while saying, "He's always been nice to me and Duami and besides maybe he can help us."

"He's one of Ahadi's sons ain't he?" Shenzi said.

"Yeah why would he wanna help us?" Banazi asked.

"'Cause his brother is just a big of jerk as Ahadi," Kline said.

"No that's not..." Mufasa began.

"Oh come of Mufasa get with the program," Kline said rolling his green eyes. "Think about it. Who'd Ahadi pick to be King? Kuza that's who. And why? Because you weren't responsible enough? Psh please give me a break. You were only six months old at that time. I'd say you've matured enough don't you think? You'd make a very good King."

"That's true," Mufasa said after a minute. "But that doesn't mean.."

"My brother has always been very foolish," Jhani said. "And quick to judge people. But then again so was our father, Mohatu."

"Wait a minute here I remember you," Mufasa said his voice a growl. "You're the lion who killed my father and tried to kill me and my brother."

"Yes that was me I adimt," Jhani said. "I acted hastily and perhaps I shouldn't have done what I did. I realized too late I did it for all the wrong reasons. But sadly I can't take back what's been done."

"What wrong reason?" Mufasa asked, looking at his uncle with suspicion.

"He did it because he thought I wanted to be King," Kline said lowering his green eyes. "I told him I didn't want to be King but it was to late. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt Muffy."

"If you help us," Jhani said. "Then I'll see to it that you're King."

"But that would mean killing my brother," Mufasa said.

"We don't have to kill him," Kline said.

"We don't?" Banazi said. Shenzi smacked her brother upside the head and Frita growled at her son hissing, "Be quite you fool." Banazi quickly shut his mouth.

"My son had a point," Jhani said. "We could banish him to the Outlands along with his family. That way he won't have to die."

"No," Mufasa said shaking his head. "No I couldn't do that. It would kill my mother."

"As I recall Mufasa," Kline said. "Your mother is just as bad as your father was. She didn't even seam to care when you and Sarafina announced you were having a cub. She was to busy fawning all over Scar and Sarabi."

"Yeah," Mufasa said his expression darkening. "And today when the cubs were born she didn't even tell me my son was born because she didn't want to leave Sarabi. Then she pretty much ignored Simba to fawn all over Kiara." By now Mufasa was angry and getting more angry by the minute.

"Now does that sound like someone who deserves to be spared pain?" Jhani asked putting his paw on his nephew's shoulder.

"No it doesn't," Mufasa growled. "And why should my son be denied the throne over a female? He shouldn't. Males should rule end of story."

"Amen to that my friend," Kline said patting Mufasa on the back.

"So you're in I take it?" Jhani asked.

"Oh yeah," Mufasa growled, his amber eyes stormy. "I'm in. I just have to get Sarafina to go along with it. That may take some time."

"Time is the one thing we have," Frita muttered.

"Take all the time you need my dear nephew," Jhani said gently pushing Mufasa towards the border. "We'll meet again in a few months to discuss things."

"Deal," Mufasa said. With that the golden lion headed back to Priderock an eerie smile on his face.

"Jhani are you sure you wanna give up the throne?" Frita asked, looking at the aging golden lion.

"Quite sure," Jhani said. "I never really wanted it to begin with Frita. I just hated my brother so much I was willing to kill him for any reason."

"But I think we did a very good job of convincing Mufasa," Kline said proudly. "Now if you'll excuse me I must be getting back before my family misses me." With that the tan lion headed back to the Pridelands.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 11 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	12. A Surprising Arrangement

**A/N A special thank you to mimoo01, Haradion, Nyrinaa, Vitani825, Emerald dreamer96, TRON0602, and thingsareweird for reviewing ch 11. Here's ch 12 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 12 A Surprising Arrangement**

The next day the entire kingdom was gathered for Kiara's presentation. Mufasa and Sarafina were there as well as Uru. Sarafina layed near the entrance of the cave holding a sleeping Simba between her paws. Mufasa sat next to his mate grateful he was able to sneak back last night before she knew he was gone. Just then Scar appeared and walked towards his brother and sister-in-law. "Wish me luck today brother," Scar said as he embraced his twin.

"Good luck brother," Mufasa said. trying not to sound annoyed.

"You won't need luck," Sarafina said also smiling. "Everything is going to go perfectly today Scar. I can feel it."

"Thank you 'Fina," Scar said giving the creamy lioness a nuzzle. Just then Simba woke up and let out a soft mew when he saw his uncle. "Well hello there," Scar said with a smile. "I see you're wishing me luck as well my little nephew." Simba let out another mew and Scar chuckled and nuzzled his nephew who purred in response.

"Ahem," Mufasa said loudly in an effort to get Scar away from his son. "Don't you have somewhere to be brother?"

"Ah yes," Scar said shaking his head. "Rafiki will be arriving any minute now. I had better go greet him." With that Scar headed to the edge of Priderock where he sat and waited. Mufasa scowled as he watched his brother sit at the edge but he quickly changed his attitude when Sarabi came out carrying Kiara in her mouth. After giving her in laws a smile she sat down and put Kiara in between her paws. Rafiki arrived and greeted Scar with a hug, which he gladly returned. Zazu had arrived at this point and give the brown King a bow. Scar smiled at the hornbill and then he and Rafiki walked towards Sarabi and Kiara. Scar gave his mate a loving nuzzle and the tan Queen gave the tan Princess a lick. Kiara opened her eyes and looked at Rafiki with big green eyes. Rafiki smiled tenderly at the newborn and shook his stick over her. Kiara playfully swatted at the stick causing her parents to smile. Rafiki then gently took Kiara in his arms and carried her to the edge of Priderock. He then held the Princess high in the sky for all the animals to see. The animals let out cheers of joy upon seeing their future Queen. They then bowed to show their loyalty. As Mufasa was watching this he thought, "Enjoy it now brother. But soon your happiness will come to an end. I really hate to hurt little Kiara but alas she is just a casualty of war." Mufasa looked at his son, who was nestled in Sarafina's fur and smiled thinking, "Don't you worry my son Daddy will make sure you get what's rightfully yours. Lucky for me Uncle Jhani and Kline are willing to help. Everything is going to work out perfectly and my brother will get exactly what he deserves." With these thoughts going through his head the golden lion let out a light chuckle and continued to watch his niece's presentation. By now Rafiki had handed Kiara back to Sarabi and she and Scar were heading back into the cave. When they passed Mufasa, Sarafina, and Simba Mufasa forced himself to smile at the King and Queen, who returned the smile. Then Sarafina got up and stretched saying, "We'd better get inside as well Muffy."

"Agreed," Mufasa said also standing and stretching. Looking down Mufasa smiled when he saw Simba trying to stand as well. But as he was only a day old he was unable to do so. The golden cub looked up at his parents and mewed as if to say, "Hey how about a hand here?" Sarafina chuckled and said, "Let me help you my strong little guy." With that the creamy lioness picked up her son and carried him inside with Mufasa right behind her.

TLKTLKTLK

Two months past and soon it was time for Simba and Kiara to explore on their own. Kovu and Nala were going to show the Prince and Princess around because they were older. This mad Ni and Zira's hearts fill with joy because they remembered when they were cubs how they had shown Mufasa and Kuza around and now their children were doing the same thing. "Now be careful Kiara when you go out," Sarabi was instructing her daughter.

"And be sure to listen to what Kovu and Nala say," Scar said.

"Yes Daddy," Kiara said with a grin. Just then Simba cam tearing through and tackled Kiara saying, "Come on cuz it's time to go."

"Simba get off me," Kiara said with a laugh pushing her cousin off of her. Simba tried to lunge at the tan cub again but a creamy paw quickly scooped him up. "Hey!" the golden Prince cried out. Then he looked up at the one who had stopped him. "Mooom," Simba whined. "Why'd you have to do that?"

"Simba I told you no rough housing," Sarafina said sternly. "I won't have you pulling the same things your father did when he was a cub."

"But Mooom," Simba whined again. "I was just having fun."

"Oh let the boy have a little fun," Mufasa said coming onto the scene.

"Dad!" Simba cried giving Mufasa's leg a hug. "Mom's being mean again."

"Simba your mother is right," Mufasa said sterly. "No rough housing. Someone could get hurt. You can play wrestle but nothing rough. After all Kiara is a girl and girls aren't as strong as boys. Understand?"

"Yes Dad," Simba said softly.

"Don't worry Prince Mufasa I'll make sure he doesn't cause any trouble," Kovu said approaching the father and son. Kovu, like his mother Zira, was a very responsible young lion. Nala on the other hand was like her father, Ni rambunctious and had a tendency to get into trouble. Zira had warned her daughter about rough housing and she promised not to cause any trouble. However with Simba there the tan lioness cub was going to have a hard time keeping this promise. Nala was behind her brother and rolled her blue eyes in annoyance. "Suck up," she muttered. When Simba saw Nala his amber eyes lit up and her cried, "Nala!" Simba ran and tackled Nala full force. But Nala quickly got the upper hand and pinned the young Prince to the ground saying, "Pinned ya."

"Ah man," Simba grumbled pushing Nala off of him. He tried to make a run for the tan cub again but Sarafina grabbed him and said, "Simba what did I just say about rough housing."

"But Mom I.." Simba began. But the look his mother gave him quickly made him fall silent. Without another word Simba, Kiara, Nala and Kovu gave their parents nuzzles and headed off for their adventure. Sarabi let out a sigh as she watched her daughter and her friends leave and said, "I hope Kiara'll be ok."

"Don't worry my dear," Scar said giving Sarabi a nuzzle. "She'll be just fine. But I sent Zazu to keep a better eye on them."

"I suppose that makes me feel a little better," Sarabi said. "But I know Kovu and Nala won't let anything happen."

"But still they're just cubs themselves," Uru pointed out. "Which is why I think I had better keep an eye on them."

"Good idea Mother," Mufasa said. "In fact I think I'll join you on your walk." With that the mother and son exited the cave hoping to find the cubs.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba and Kiara were looking around the Pridelands in amazement. "Wow," Simba breathed. "Everything is so cool."

"Yeah," Kiara agreed her green eyes wide with amazement. "It's way better seeing in up close. I've only seen it when Daddy showed it to me."

"Uncle Scar showed you the Kingdom?" Simba asked.

"Yeah," Kiara said with a smile. "He said 'everything the light touches is our kingdom' and that I'm going to rule one day when his time as King is done."

"Huh," Simba said with confusion. "That's funny. My Dad told me the same thing. That I was going to rule one day."

"Why would Uncle Mufasa say that?" Kiara asked, confused. "He's not King. Daddy is. Why would you rule?" Before Simba could answer Kovu loudly cleared his voice. "Hey," the light brown cub said. "You'd better watch out or you'll run into that tree." Simba and Kiara stopped suddenly ad realized they were so busy talking they almost hit a tree that was in front of them. "What's the matter Simba?" Nala teased. "Are ya blind or somethin'?"

"Shut up Nala," Simba growled. Then he lunged at the tan cub sending both of them tumbling down a nearby hill. Nala quickly got the upper hand and pinned Simba to the ground. "Pinned ya," Nala said with a laugh. Before Simba could respond they heard cackling. Gasping the two cubs realized they had tumbled into the Outlands. "Uh oh," Nala gasped, her blue eyes wide with fear.

"We'd better get out of here," Simba cried.

"Oh you ain't goin' nowhere," a voice hissed. Simba and Nala both gasped when they saw Shenzi, Banazi and Ed heading towards them licking their chops. "Well, well, well looks like we've got ourselves a free meal here," Shenzi cackled.

"And just in time too," Banazi said drool hanging from his mouth. "I'm starvin'."

"Well let's not waste any time," Shenzi suggested. "Let's eat." But before the trio could attack Kovu came flying in along with Kiara. The two cubs landed on Shenzi's and Banazi's heads knocking them to the ground. "Let's move!" Kovu cried. With that the four cubs took off heading towards the Prideland border. By the time the hyenas had recovered the cubs were long gone. "Man there goes our meal," Banazi muttered.

"Ain't that always the way?" Shenzi piped up rubbing her head. "Come on lets go back." With that the trio headed back to their home on an empty stomach.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile the foursome had gotten safely back to the Pridelands. "Whew," Simba said with a sigh, flopping down on the ground. "That was close."

"You two are lucky me and Kiara were able to sneak attack," Kovu said glaring at his sister and friend.

"Yeah," Kiara piped up. "Uncle Mufasa wouldn't be very happy if he knew you were horse playing again Simba."

"Mom and Dad wouldn't like it either," Kovu said still glaring.

"Well you don't have to tell them ya know," Nala said angrily.

"Yeah," Simba piped up. "You don't have to be rats."

"Well they won't hear it from me," Kiara said quickly not wanting Simba and Nala to be mad at her.

"Me either," Kovu said after a minute. "But if you ever do somethin' that dumb again I will tell. Get it?"

"Yes," Nala and Simba said together. With that the four cubs decided to enjoy the rest of the day and not mention their hyena encounter.

**A/N well there you have it folks ch 12 done. I hope you enjoyed it and as always please review.**


	13. The Plan Forms

**A/N A special thank you to SweetChinMusic115, Haradion, thingsareweird, TRON0602, mimoo01, and Vitani825 for reviewing ch 12. Ch 13 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 13 The Plan Forms**

When the cubs returned home they were met by their angry looking parents. "Uh oh," Kiara whispered her ears pinned to her head.

"Oh heh hi Mom," Simba said nervously. "What's wrong?"

"What were you guys doing in the Outlands?" Sarabi asked, getting right to the point.

"How'd you know that we were there?" Kovu asked amazed the adults already knew.

"Zazu informed us," Scar said simply.

"Aw man," Simba groaned. "He probably told you about the hyenas didn't he?"

"What's this about hyenas?" Mufasa asked coming onto the scene along with Uru.

"You mean you didn't know about the hyenas chasing me and Simba?" Nala asked. "And how Kovu and Kiara saved us."

"We most certainly did not," Sarafina said her voice high pitched. "Kings above you cubs could have been killed." The creamy lioness pulled her son close and nuzzled him.

"Nala I am shocked at you behavior," Zira said after she gave her children nuzzles.

"But Mom," Nala said. "We didn't mean to even be there. We were playing around and we accidentally rolled into the Outlands."

"Yeah," Simba piped up. "It was an accident honest. Those stupid hyenas had no right to try and eat us."

"None the less if you cubs hadn't been rough housing then this wouldn't have happened," Sarabi pointed out.

"Sarabi I'll handle this if you don't mind," Mufasa said with irritation. "After all Simba is my son not yours. You parent your cub and I'll parent mine."

"My apologies Mufasa," Sarabi said, surprised that Mufasa was hostile towards her.

"Simba I'm very disappointed in you," Mufasa said sternly. "You are lucky you weren't killed. Your cousin and friend might not be there next time. Then what will you do?"

"Dad I'm sorry," Simba said his voice shaking.

"Nala your mother and I have warned you about rough housing have we not?" Ni said looking at his daughter. "And yet you disobeyed us again."

"I'm really sorry Daddy," Nala said with a sniffle. "But it really wasn't intentional."

"None the less it cannot go overlooked young lioness," Zira said sternly. "Therefore you're grounded. For a week."

"That's so unfair," Nala grumbled.

"Nala life isn't always fair," Ni pointed out. "Now come along. You too Kovu. It's dinner time then bath time." With that Ni and his family exited the cave.

"Come Simba bath time," Sarafina said picking up her son, who tried to dodger her. "Then we'll discuss your punishment."

"Ah man," Simba grumbled as his mother carried him away.

"Come Kiara," Sarabi said picking up her daughter. "Bath time." With that the tan Queen carried her daughter off to be fed then groomed. Mufasa decided he was going to have a little chat with the hyenas. But he had forgotten that Scar was still in the cave and when he tried to leave the brown King said, "Where are you off to brother?"

"None of your business," Mufasa snapped, glaring at his twin.

"Mufasa why are you being so hostile?" Uru asked. "It isn't like you."

"Forgive me Mother if I can't always be so cheerful," Mufasa said the sarcasm dripping. "Now if you'll excuse me I have things to do." With that the golden lion exited the cave.

"He has such anger lately," Scar said sadly shaking his head.

"I think perhaps we've been ignoring him Kuza," Uru said. "You've been so busy lately what with being King and spending so much time with Kiara that we haven't been spending any time with Mufasa or Simba for that matter. I think Mufasa is beginning to resent that."

"I agree," Scar said. "And I intend make that wrong a right. When Mufasa returns I'm going to tell him that tomorrow him, Simba, Kiara and I are going to spend some quality time together. With Sarabi and Sarafina too of course."

"That's a wonderful idea honey," Uru said giving her son a nuzzle. "You should talk to him right away."

"I will," Scar said. "In fact I think I'll find him right now." With that Scar took his leave hoping to find his brother.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Mufasa had reached the Outlands. "Who the Hell do you think you are attacking my son?" Mufasa snarled getting right in the hyenas faces.

"Whoa there calm down Mufasa," Neo said. "Now what's this all about?"

"You know damn well what this is about!" Mufasa hissed, glaring at Neo. "You stupid hyenas attacked my son and his friend and tried to eat them!"

"I can assure you we did no such thing," Neo said.

"Uh," Banazi said suddenly cowering in a corner along with his siblings. "We kind of did there Pop."

"What?!" Frita growled smacking her children in their faces. "What in the Hell is wrong with you numbskulls?!"

"Hey it ain't like we knew he was Mufasa's kid," Shenzi said rubbing her face.

"Yeah if we knew that we would have left him alone," Banazi said defensively.

"Well from now on all lion cubs are off limits," Jhani said. Then the golden lion turned to his nephew and said, "I am so sorry about that. I'm just glad young Simba wasn't harmed."

"Well if it happens again I can assure you there will be bloodshed," Mufasa declared. With that Mufasa turned and began to walk back towards the Pridelands.

"Mufasa wait," Jhani called. "I'm actually glad you're here my boy. I want to discuss something with you."

"What is it?" Mufasa asked turning to face his uncle.

"It's about our plan," Jhani said. "I think it's time we act on it."

"So soon?" Mufasa said surprised that his uncle wanted to do it so soon.

"Yes," Jhani said. "Tomorrow we put the plan into motion."

"Very well," Mufasa said. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just make sure Scar and Kiara are in the gorge when the sun is highest in the sky," Jhani instructed.

"Why the gorge?" Mufasa asked. "I thought we were going to overthrow him."

"We are," Jhani said quickly. "But in order to do that I have to talk to his Pride without him being there. Besides I thought you wanted them out of the way?"

"I do," Mufasa said. "But I've been thinking a lot about that and I don't really think I could hurt my niece. She's just an innocent cub. My brother may be a selfish bastard but I hardly think that warrants death. But he still doesn't deserve to be King."

"Which is why we're going to overthrow him," Jhani said with annoyance. "But if you can't handle it..."

"I can do it," Mufasa said quickly. "I'll make sure they're there."

"Good," Jhani said. "Now go before you're missed." With that Mufasa took his leave. Once he was sure Mufasa was gone Neo said to Jhani, "Hey what's the deal? I though we were gonna kill King Scar."

"We are," Jhani said.

"But you just said.." Banazi began.

"I know what I said fool," Jhani said with annoyance. "But Mufasa wouldn't have gone along with it if her knew my intent was to kill his brother and niece. Now be quite and go away. We have a busy day tomorrow."

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Mufasa had returned to the Pridelands and ran into Scar. "Ah Mufasa there you are," Scar said with a smile. "I wanted to talk to you."

"I wanted to talk to you as well," Mufasa said. "I want to apologize for being so nasty with you earlier."

"It's alright," Scar said. "I deserved it. After all I haven't exactly been the best brother in the world. But I want to make it up to you."

"So do I," Mufasa said. "I want us to spend the day together tomorrow. You know to do some bonding or something. Oh and Kiara should come too."

"I couldn't agree more," Scar said. "And I think it would be great if Simba were there as well as our mates."

"Well Sarafina and Sarabi will be hunting most of the day tomorrow remember?" Mufasa said quickly. "But I think it'll be a good idea for Simba to come."

"Then it's a plan," Scar said with a smile. With that the two brothers headed back to Priderock neither one of them knowing the dangers of the day ahead of them.

TLKTLKTLK

When Scar returned to Priderock he decided to have a chat with his daughter. "Is Kiara still up?" Scar asked Sarabi, who had greeted him at the entrance.

"Yes," Sarabi replied. "She was waiting for you."

"I'm going to have a little chat with her if you don't mind," Scar said.

"Of course I don't mind," Sarabi said. "But why so late?"

"I think its time for her to get the same talk I got when I was a cub," Scar said. "And it has to be done at night."

"Very well," Sarabi said. "But please try not to stay out to late."

"I won't," Scar promised. Just then Kiara came bounding out of the cave and nuzzled her father's leg. "Hi Daddy," the tan Princess said with a smile.

"Hello there my dear," Scar said giving his daughter's head a lick. "We're going for a little walk. Just the two of us. I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok Daddy," Kiara said, glad to get to spend some alone time with her father. With that Kiara gave her mother a nuzzle and left with her father.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Mufasa was having a talk with his son. "Simba you must never do anything that foolish again," Mufasa said, giving his son a look. "You could have been killed! And what's worse is that you could have gotten your friends killed as well."

"I'm sorry Dad," Simba said, his ears pinned to his head in shame. "But it really was an accident."

"Mufasa," Sarafina began. "Don't you think you're being a little harsh? I mean he's only a few months old."

"I suppose you're right 'Fina," Mufasa said with a sigh. "But Simba if you're going to be King one day then you must learn how to make more responsible decisions and not just act. Understand?"

"Mufasa," Sarafina said. "Simba isn't going to be King. Kiara is the heir not him."

"Yeah," Simba said. "She'll be Queen."

"Well she'll need a strong King by her side," Mufasa said. "And who knows? That could be you son."

"But Mufasa," Sarafina began.

"We'll discuss this later," Mufasa declared. "Right now we need to get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow." With that the family settled down to get some much needed sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

While Mufasa was having his talk with Simba Scar was having a talk with Kiara. The father and daughter were sitting in an open field looking at the stars. "Kiara I'm very proud of you today," Scar said pulling his daughter close to him. "You were very brave my dear and because of that your cousin and Nala are safe and sound."

"Kovu was brave to Daddy," Kiara pointed out.

"Yes he was," Scar said with a nod. "Which is why he'll make a fine King one day." Kiara gave her father a funny look but before she could say anything Scar continued. "A good quality of a Queen is bravery," the Lion King said. "And honesty and responsibility. All of these you have shown today Kiara. Just like the Great Kings and Queens of the Past did."

"Who are they?" Kiara asked looking at her father with wide green eyes.

"Look up at the stars," Scar said looking up. "All the great Kings and Queens are up there."

"Wow," Kiara breathed amazed at what her father was telling.

"They watch over us my child," Scar said. "And they guide us. So if you ever feel lost and alone just remember the Great Kings will always be there to guide you. And so will I."

"Cool," Kiara said. Then she snuggled into her father's chest. "I love you Daddy," she whispered.

"I love you to my dear sweet daughter," Scar said giving his daughter's head a lick. With that the father and daughter continued to watch the stars until Kiara fell asleep. Then Scar picked up the sleeping cub and carried her back to Priderock knowing they had a busy day ahead of them.

**A/N All righty then folks ch 13 complete. What did you all think about it? Let me know in a review please.**


	14. Tragedy

**A/N I'd like to thank Alama, SweetChinMusic115, mimoo01, Haradion, Emerald dreamer96, thingsareweird, TRON0602, Vitani825, and my guest reviewer for reviewing ch 13. Here's ch 14 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

**Ch 14 Tragedy**

The next day Scar was up bright and early. He decided to get his rounds done before spending the day with his brother, nephew and daughter. Being careful not to awaken Sarabi and Kiara Scar got up and exited the cave. A couple of hours later Scar returned only to be greeted by his daughter. "Daddy!" Kiara cried nuzzling into her father's front leg. "Where were you? Mom said we couldn't leave until you got back. I've been waiting and waiting."

"I'm sorry my dear," Scar said giving his daughter's head a lick. "I had to make my rounds first. But I'm here now."

"Yea Uncle Scar is back!" a voice cried out. Scar looked and saw Simba bounding towards him with Mufasa right behind him. Scar smiled at his nephew as he and Kiara made a circle around him jumping up and down. "Well I see you're ready to go," Scar said with a smile.

"I sure am!" Simba cried. The three month old cub could barely contain himself he was so excited.

"Just be careful," Sarafina said coming right behind her mate and son.

"And for goodness sake no wandering off," Sarabi said looking directly at her daughter.

"Don't you worry Sara'," Scar said giving his mate a nuzzle. "Mufasa and I will be there. The children won't wander off I can assure you of that."

"I wish we could go," Sarafina said giving Simba a nuzzle. "But we have to lead the hunting party today."

"Wait so all the lionesses are going to be gone?" Mufasa asked.

"Most of them," Sarafina said. "Except for a few that are pregnant."

"Well maybe we should wait," Mufasa said, quickly. "You know until you and Sarabi can join us."

"But Dad," Simba cried. "You promised we could go out today."

"Yeah Uncle Mufasa," Kiara chimed in. "You promised."

"Yes Mufasa we wouldn't want to disappoint the children would we?" Scar said, looking at his brother.

"I suppose not," Mufasa said with a sigh.

"We'll go out again when we can be there," Sarafina said giving her mate a nuzzle. "I promise you."

"Very well," Mufasa said with a forced smile. "Then let's go shall we?" With that the cubs gave a cheer and Scar and Kiara both gave Sarabi a nuzzle. Then they were on their separate ways.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Jhani was waiting at the top of the gorge along with the hyenas. "Now when I give the signal you and your family go for the heard," the golden lion was instructing Frita.

"Yeah I got it," Frita said. "Don't worry we won't fail you Jhani."

"Good," Jhani said. "Now is you'll excuse me I must make sure my nephews are down there." With that Jhani took his leave.

"Ma I'm confused," Banazi said. "I thought we were gonna attack the lions."

"Well we're not," Frita said sharply. "Jhani changed the plan. This is easier. Once Scar and his brat are outta the way then Mufasa will become King and he'll bring us in. It's way easier than goin' to war."

"Oh," Banazi said softly. "That makes sense."

"Good," Frita growled. "Now shut up. We've gotta wait for Jhani to give the signal." With that the family of hyenas layed in wait.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Scar, Mufasa, Kiara, and Simba had arrived at the gorge. "Wow," Simba breathed looking down. "It's so big."

"Yeah," Kiara said sitting next to her cousin. "Can we go down to the bottom?"

"Absolutely not," Scar said. "It's far to dangerous for cubs."

"But Daddy.." Kiara began.

"Kiara I said no," Scar said firmly. "And no mean no."

"Aw man," Kiara grumbled with a scowl.

"Your father is right Kiara," Mufasa said, trying not to sound to condescending. "It's far to dangerous. Besides the last time your father went down there he fell. He probably thinks he won't make it again."

"I can assure you dear brother I can make it down there," Scar said annoyed at his brother accusation.

"Whatever you say brother," Mufasa said. "I bet Simba could make it down there faster than you."

"Sure I can," Simba said with pride. "Watch. Come on Kiara lets go." With that the two cubs went down the side of the gorge before Scar could stop them.

"No children wait," Scar said. But it was to late. They were already gone. "Great," Scar grumbled. "See what you've done Muffy."

"I didn't do anything," Mufasa said, trying to sound innocent. "But we had better go after them don't you think." With that Mufasa went down the side of the gorge with a grumbling Scar right behind him.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later the group had reached the bottom of the gorge. "Wow," Simba whispered. "It's even cooler down here."

"I agree," Kiara said her green eyes scanning the area.

"We mustn't stay to long down here," Scar informed the cubs. "It's a long climb back up to the top."

"Oh I think we can stay a few minutes," Mufasa said looking up. The golden lion saw that the sun was highest in the sky and he wanted to make sure his brother stayed put. With that the cubs explored while the adults watched.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Jhani had saw that his nephews were down in the gorge. Smiling he went and gave the hyenas the signal. Upon seeing the signal the hyenas lunged at the nearby wildebeest heard causing them to stampede towards the unsuspecting lions.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba and Kiara had gotten a good distance from their fathers. "Hey what's in here?" Simba wondered peaking his head into a crevasse. To his surprise a lizard came running out startling the young Prince. "Oh yeah," Simba growled. "I'll teach you." With that Simba tried to catch the lizard but failing. Kiara laughed as she saw he cousin attempt to hunt. "Pathetic," the Princess said shaking her head.

"Oh yeah," Simba said whipping around to face his cousin. "I'll show you pathetic." With that Simba prepared to pounce on his cousin. But before he could Simba felt the ground shake. "What the.." he mumbled. Then he looked up and his amber eyes got wide.

"Simba what's.." Kiara began. But she looked up and saw the wildebeests. Gasping Kiara shouted, "Simba run!" With that the two cubs began to run.

TLKTLKTLK

Scar and Mufasa were having a brotherly chat when they noticed the cubs were nowhere in sight. "Oh great," Mufasa muttered. "Sarafina'll kill me if I lose Simba. We'd better..." But before he could continue the golden lion felt the ground shake. Looking up to his horror he saw the wildebeest.

"Stampede!" Scar cried. "Mufasa the cubs!"

"On it!" Mufasa cried. But before he could go anywhere he saw the stampede heading right for them. "We'd better get to the ledge!" Mufasa cried. "Then we can see better."

"Right!" Scar cried. With that th two brother ran and quickly got on a nearby ledge and frantically searched for the cubs. Just then they heard a voice cry out, "Dad! Uncle Scar!" The two lions looked and saw Simba running towards them his amber eyes wide.

"Simba where is Kiara?!" Scar cried out.

"I..I lost her in the stampede," Simba cried shaking from fear.

"Oh Kings above," Scar cried terrified for his daughter. Just then the group heard a cry for help. "There she is!" Mufasa cried. "On that tree!"

"Hold on Kiara!" Scar cried. "Mufasa get Simba to safety. I'll go after Kiara."

"Right," Mufasa said picking up Simba and putting him on his back. As he began to climb he heard his niece cry out in terror. Mufasa turned to see Scar quickly jumped into the stampede to rescue his daughter. Mufasa began to climb up the steep gorge. When they had gotten to the top Mufasa and Simba waited hoping Kiara and Scar would be ok. Just then they were joined by Uru. "Mufasa what's going on?" the brown lioness asked.

"Oh Grandma there's a stampede," Simba cried terrified out wrapping his paws around his grandmother's front legs. "Me and Dad barely got out but Kiara and Uncle Scar are still down there!"

"Oh Kings above!" Uru cried out. "My baby! I must get help at once!" With the former Queen raced to the area where she knew the other lionesses would be hunting.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Scar had gotten to Kiara just in time. The branch she was on had broken but Scar was able to catch her before she hit the ground. Racing towards the ledge Scar quickly placed Kiara on the ledge. But before he could climb up Scar was swept away by the stampede. "Daddy!" Kiara cried, her green eyes wide with terror. The tan Princess frantically searched for her father. Suddenly Scar leapt from the stampeded and was climbing up the steepest side of the gorge. Kiara saw a little rock pathway and began to climb. Scar was nearing the top when Jhani appeared, his green eyes gleaming. "Help me!" Scar cried out terrified. "Please you have to help me!"

Jhani suddenly leapt forward and dug his claws into Scar's front paws causing the King to roar in pain. Jhani bent forward and whispered, "Be sure to say hi to my brother, Ahadi. Long live the King." With that Jhani flung Scar's paw off the side causing him to go sailing down with an ear piercing scream. "Noooooo!" Kiara cried as she saw her father fall. She then looked up at Jhani who smirked at her. "You're next," he cackled. Kiara gasped and took off at full force knowing that if she didn't run her father's killer would kill her as well. Kiara heard the sounds of hyenas chasing her. Terrified Kiara had made it to a cliff where thorn bushes were at the bottom. Looking behind her she saw the hyenas closing in on her. So the Princess did the only thing she could think of. She jumped. Luckily for her the throne bushes were to small for the hyenas to make it through. They skidded to a stop. "Man what are we gonna do now?" Banazi muttered.

"Yeah," Shenzi said. "There ain't no way we're goin' in there."

"Yeah but Ma and Pop told us to finish the brat," Banazi said.

"Well we'll just tell 'em that its done," Shenzi said. Then she looked out at Kiara's retreating form and shouted, "'Cause she know she's dead if she returns. Dead!" With that the hyenas walked away cackling evilly.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Sarafina and Sarabi had arrived on the scene along with Uru. "Oh Mufasa what happened?" Sarabi cried approaching her brother-in-law.

"A stampede," Mufasa said sadly.

"Where are Scar and Kiara?" Sarabi asked looking around for her mate and daughter.

"They were still down there," Mufasa said. "I'm going to see if they're ok. Simba stay here with you mother."

"I'm coming to," Sarabi declared.

"No please stay with my mother," Mufasa said. "I'm sure they're ok. I'll be right back I promise." With that Mufasa went down the side of the gorge hoping what he just said would be the truth.

TLKTLKTLK

Mufasa reached the bottom of the gorge where he saw Jhani sitting next to his brother. It was very clear the the King was dead. "Kuza!" Mufasa cried out running to his brother's side. Then he turned towards his uncle with a growl, "What have you done?! Where is my niece?!"

"I did what was necessary," Jhani declared. "It was the only way."

"I never agreed to kill my brother!" Mufasa snarled. "Or my niece! Now where is Kiara?! Tell me!"

"I'm afraid she's gone as well," Jhani said. "Her little body was crushed sad to say."

"No!" Mufasa cried tears coming to his eyes. "No!"

"Look at it this way," Jhani said. "You're King now. You got what you wanted."

"I never wanted it this way!" Mufasa shouted his amber eyes fiery. "I never wanted my brother and niece to die!"

"Well I'm afraid its to late for that," Jhani said. "And unless you want the truth revealed about your part in it then I suggest you go along with me."

"Fine," Mufasa said wiping the tears away. "What do you want?"

"Why for me and my hyena friends to live at Priderock of course," Jhani said.

"I guess I don't have a choice," Mufasa said glaring at his uncle.

"No you really don't," Jhani said. "Now be a good boy and go inform the others hmm. We'll be waiting." With that Jhani took his leave. Mufasa let out a heavy sigh and after making sure Jhani was gone he began the climbs back to the top dreading what was coming next.

**A/N well there you have if folks ch 14 done. Hope you all enjoyed the little twists I put it. Review please.**


	15. Dawning of a New Era

**A/N I'd like to thank Emerald dreamer96, Zoe, Alama, thingsareweird, TRON0602, and mimoo01 for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 15 for ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer and enjoy.**

**Ch 15 Dawning of a New Era**

Mufasa made it to the top and was immediately met by Sarabi who looked at him anxiously. "Mufasa," Sarabi said softly. "Where..."

"I'm so sorry Sarabi," Mufasa said, his voice breaking. "But we lost them."

"No," Sarabi whispered taking a step back. "Oh no. Please not both of them. Please tell me there's been some sort of horrible mistake. I can't lose them both. I can't.." Sarabi trailed off unable to continue. The tan Queen broke down and fell to the ground sobbing. Sarafina lowered herself beside her friend and gently consoled her.

"I'm so sorry Sara'," Mufasa said with a choked sob. "I really am. I.." Mufasa turned away unable to prevent the tears from falling. Simba walked up to his father a nuzzled his front leg saying, "I'm sorry Dad. Please don't cry. Uncle Scar and Kiara wouldn't want us to be sad." Mufasa looked down at his son, amazed at wisdom that was coming out of his three month old mouth. Mufasa smiled sadly and pulled his son close, nuzzling him. "Oh my son," he whispered. "You are so right. But I'm still sad."

"Me too," Simba said with a sniffle. "I'm really gonna miss them."

"So am I dear one," Uru said with great sadness. "But we must be brave. And Mufasa you are now King. You must inform the Pride of the tragedy."

"You're right Mother," Mufasa said letting out a heavy sigh. The he turned towards he heartbroken sister-in-law and said, "Are you going to be ok Sara'."

"Yes," Sarabi said wiping her eyes and standing. "I'll be just fine in time. But Uru is right. We must be brave. Come we must tell the Pride." With that the shattered group headed back to Priderock to inform the Pride of the tragic news.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara had ran until she couldn't run anymore. The tiny cub was exhausted and hungry. She also found herself in the middle of the desert. Exhaustion and thirst quickly took it's toll and Kiara passed out. She awoke sometime later to a meerkat splashing water on her face. "Huh?" Kiara said shaking the water off of her. "What's goin' on?"

"You nearly died," a warthog said sitting next to the meerkat.

"I saved you," the meerkat said. The warthog snorted and the meerkat said, "Well Pumbaa helped. A little."

"Thanks," Kiara said sadly getting up and walking away.

"Hey where ya goin'?" the meerkat asked.

"I don't know," Kiara mumbled. "I mean its not like I can go home."

"Oh so you're an outcast," the meerkat exclaimed. "That's great. So are we."

"I'm not really an outcast," Kiara said. "I can't go home because I'll be killed."

"Really?" Pumbaa said feeling sorry for the cub. "How come?"

"My father was killed," Kiara explained, her voice shaking. "And the lion who killed him wants me dead too. So I ran."

"Wow," Pumbaa said shaking his head sadly. "That's awful. You can stay with me and Timon if you want."

"Really?" Kiara said with a smile.

"Sure," Timon said hopping off of Pumbaa and climbing onto Kiara. "By the way what's your name kid? You never said."

"My name's Kiara," Kiara replied.

"Well Kiara I'm Timon," Timon said. "And this is my best friend Pumbaa."

"Nice to meet you both," Kiara said with a smile.

"Come on we'll show ya where we live," Timon said. "Pumbaa buddy lead the way."

"Right Timon," Pumbaa said. With that the warthog took off with Kiara and Timon right behind him.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later Pumbaa, Timon, and Kiara arrived at a lush jungle with a beautiful waterfall and stream. "Wow," Kiara breathed her green eyes wide. "This place is so beautiful."

"Yeah its home sweet home alright," Timon said hopping down from Kiara's head. "Come on we'll show you where you can get some grub."

"Great," Kiara said licking her lips. "I've starved."

"Well here ya go kid," Timon said lifting up a log and revealing swarms of bugs. "Well go ahead dig in."

"Eww gross," Kiara said shaking her head as Timon slurped down a fat worm.

"Yum," Timon said licking his fingers. "Tastes like chicken."

"You learn to love 'em," Pumbaa said, his mouth full of bugs.

"I don't know..." Kiara began.

"Look kid its either this or nothin'," Timon said holding out a worm. "Well kid."

"Well I guess I gotta eat," Kiara said taking the worm and slurping it down. After a couple of seconds she said, "Not bad. I think I'm gonna like it here."

"That's the spirit kid," Timon said with a grin. "And now that we've eaten I'm for getting some shut eye."

"Sounds good to me," Kiara said with a yawn. With that Timon and Pumbaa went to their resting place. Timon began to climb on Pumbaa when he noticed Kiara standing off to the side. "Hey kid hop on," Timon said motioning for Kiara to climb on Pumbaa.

"Really?" Kiara said with a smile.

"Sure," Timon said. "Me Pumbaa es su Pumbaa."

"Thanks," Kiara said climbing into top of Pumbaa. With that Timon climbed on top of Kiara and the three animals promptly fell asleep.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back at Priderock Mufasa was speaking to his Pride. "Kuza's death was a terrible tragedy," the golden lion was saying, bowing his head sadly. "But to lose Kiara who had barely begun to live.." He paused wiping away the tears. "For me it is a deep personal loss." Mufasa took in a shaky breath and looked at the lionesses who were in tears, weeping for their lost King and Princess. "So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne," Mufasa said, looking over at Sarafina who had tears going down her face. Sarafina was holding Sarabi, who was barely able to keep herself upright. Uru was beside her daughters-in-law crying for her son and granddaughter. Simba was between his mother's legs crying for the uncle and cousin he had lost. Ni and Zira were crying holding each other close. Kovu and Nala were between their parents also crying. Kovu was especially devastated by the news. Kiara was his best friend and now she was gone. The little brown cub couldn't believe it. He was just talking to her that morning and now he would never talk to her again. Kovu bowed his head and sobbed. Zira pulled her son close and gently soothed him. Ni did the same with Nala who buried her face in her father's fur crying for her lost friend. Mufasa gathered his composure and looked off to the side where he saw Jhani waiting. Letting out a sigh Mufasa knew it was time. So reluctantly he said, "But out of the ashes of this tragedy comes the dawning of a new era in which lion and hyena can live together in a great and glorious future." As he was speaking the hyenas entered along with Jhani and his pride. Kline greeted his father with a smile along with Duami and Zuri. "Mufasa are you insane?!" Sarafina shrieked pulling Simba close to her. "You cant seriously be allowing the hyenas to live with us?!"

"Not to mention Jhani!" Uru shouted. "He killed Ahadi!"

"Mother I am the King and what I say goes!" Mufasa shouted. "Jhani has been good to me and I'm returning the favor. As for his killing Father that hasn't been proven. And don't forget I was there and I say he wasn't the one who killed Father."

"But," Sarafina began. "The hyenas.."

"Will behave themselves," Mufasa insisted. "They know the rules. If they so much as look at the cubs or anyone else funny they will be sent back to the Outlands. Trust me 'Fina I know what I'm doing."

"You had better," Sarafina said picking up Simba and carrying him away.

"You trust me don't you Ni?' Mufasa asked looking at his best friend.

"I do trust you Muf'," Ni said. "It's the hyenas I don't trust. especially around Kovu and Nala."

"Which is why we'll be keeping an extra close watch on them," Mufasa said. "Trust me Ni everything is going to be fine."

"I hope you're right Mufasa," Zira said picking up Nala while Ni picked up Kovu. "For all our sakes." With that the tan lioness and her mate carried their cubs back inside the cave.

"Those hyenas had better behave themselves," Mufasa told Jhani who sat down beside the golden lion.

"I can assure you dear nephew they will," Jhani said.

"If they so much as look at my son or any cub funny they are out and I mean it!" Mufasa growled glaring at the hyenas.

"Of course," Jhani said. "Just relax Mufasa. Like you said everything is going to be just fine. Now I think it's time we retired don't you?"

"Yes," Mufasa said with a heavy sigh. "It's been a really long hard day." With that the two lions headed back inside to get some much needed sleep.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 15 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it and as always please review.**


	16. Growing Pains

**A/N A special thank you to SweetChinMusic115, Alama, TRON0602, thingsareweird, and mimoo01 for reviewing ch 15. Keep those reviews coming I love them. Here's ch 16 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 16 Growing Pains**

The months past and the cubs grew nicely. They were now a year old. Nala was turning into a beautiful young lioness much like her mother. Kovu was getting very muscular like his father and had a thin brown mane growing in. Simba was growing to look exactly like Mufasa and even had a thin red mane growing in. The golden Prince hadn't had much time lately for his friends because his father was teaching him how to be King one day. But this day was special because it was Nala's first hunt. However the light tan lioness wasn't looking forward to it. Ever since the hyenas had arrived at Priderock food had been very scarce. That was because the hyenas tended to make pigs of themselves. Mufasa had warned them of over hunting but they merely laughed at him. Jhani often laughed at Mufasa's inability to get the hyenas to listen which angered the King greatly. What also angered Mufasa was the fact that Jhani kept trying to get Mufasa to betroth Simba to Kline and Duami's daughter, Kitara to be Simba's mate. Kitara was a seven month old cub with green eyes and a black coat. Mufasa had tried to explain to his uncle that he and Sarafina had already arranged it with Ni and Zira for Simba and Nala to be mates. "Oh I think you'll see it my way," Jhani said slyly. "If you know what good for you that is. I think you know what I mean." With that Jhani let out a cackle and slinked away. Mufasa growled under his breath knowing he was beaten. "Kings above," the golden King thought. "What the Hell possessed me to ever ally myself with that son of a bitch? I hate the fact that I'm his bitch now." With these thoughts Mufasa went in search of Sarafina to discuss Simba's bethrothment. Since today was Simba's first birthday they would be announcing who would be his Queen. Mufasa hated the idea of telling his son Nala wouldn't be his mate but he had no choice. As he was searching for his mate he came across his son. Only Simba wasn't alone. The young lion was with Nala wishing her good luck before her hunt. "I just know you'll do great," Simba was saying nuzzling the light tan lioness.

"I hope so," Nala was saying. "But there's hardly any food anymore because of those stupid hyenas. I don't understand why your Dad insists on keeping them around."

"I know," Simba said shaking his head. "I tried to talk to him about sending them away but he just gets angry when I mention it."

"Well maybe if we get my mom and dad and your mom and Sarabi to talk to him then he might listen," Nala suggested.

"Nal' your wasting your breath," Kovu said suddenly appearing. "You know King Mufasa won't listen to anyone. If Uru couldn't convince him on her deathbed then why would you think anyone else could."

"Kovu has a point," Simba said. "But hey I've gotta go. I promised my Dad that I would go on patrol. See you." With that Simba gave Nala a nuzzle and took his leave.

"Kovu..." Nala began once Simba was gone. But she was interrupted by Jhani appearing. "Ah there you are young Nala," the golden lion said with a sick smile. "I want to talk to you my dear."

"So then talk," Nala said roughly.

"Not here," Jhani said eyeing Nala. "I want to talk to you alone."

"No way in Hell is my sister going anywhere with you," Kovu growled, glaring at Jhani.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Jhani hissed returning the glare.

"My sister is my business you sick bastard," Kovu snarled.

"Kovu stop," Nala said putting her paw on her brother's shoulder. "It's fine. I can handle him."

"But Nala.." Kovu began.

"Trust me," Nala said giving her twin a nuzzle. Without another word Nala began to follow Jhani.

"Nala wait!" Kovu cried. Nala jumped surprised at the shout. "Sorry," Kovu said quickly. "But uh you can't go with him. You'll miss the hunt."

"Oh yeah," Nala said. "I can't miss the hunt. I'll see you later Kovu." With that the young lioness gave her brother a nuzzle and went to find Zira and Sarabi for the hunt.

"If you think my sister is ever going to be alone with you your sadly mistaken," Kovu hissed once Nala was gone.

"Oh but you don't have anything to say about that," Jhani said with venom.

"Maybe not," Kovu growled. "But once my parents find out the creepy way you've been eyeing my sister you can bet your ass they'll have something to say about it."

"Oh I don't think you'll be telling them about this," Jhani said evilly.

"Just watch me," Kovu hissed.

"I don't think so," Jhani hissed. Suddenly Shenzi, Banazi, Ed, Frita and Neo appeared. "Kill him," Jhani said. Kovu gasped and took off with the hyenas right on his tail. Cackling Jhani turned only to run into Mufasa, who was furious. "Jhani what the Hell are you doing?!" he roared glaring at his uncle. "Call them off at once!"

"I'm doing you a favor Mufasa," Jhani said. "Ridding this Pride of Kovu is the right thing to do. He'll only pose a threat to Simba as he gets older."

"That isn't your call to make!" Mufasa roared, furious with the older lion. "I'm the King and what.."

"And lets not forget how you came to be King," Jhani said examining his claws. "Trust me my dear nephew I know what I'm doing."

"And what about Nala?" Mufasa asked. "I saw the way you were eyeing her. It's sickening. She's a child Jhani!"

"Oh but you're wrong Mufasa," Jhani said. "Nala is a young lioness not a little cub anymore. Besides if I make her my mate then it'll be easier for Simba to except Kitara as his mate. It's a win win situation."

"Not for me its not," Mufasa declared. ""Besides I though you already had a mate. What about Zuri?

"Oh please," Jhani said rolling his eyes. "Zuri is far to old. I need a younger lioness that can produce more cubs for me."

"You sick," Mufasa growled. "You really are. But you know what? I'm done with this Jhani. I mean it. Kovu is a good kid and didn't deserve that. Not to mention Ni and Zira has been my best friends ever since we were cubs."

"You're done when I say you are," Jhani hissed. "And as for Zira and Ni they don't have to know about this."

"Know about what?" Ni asked coming onto the scene. "Where's Kovu?" the grey lion asked looking around for his son.

"He left," Jhani said. "I'm not sure where he went."

"Oh," Ni said with confusion. "That's not like him to just leave without saying where he was going."

"Well boys will be boys," Jhani said. "Isn't that right Mufasa?" Jhani looked at his nephew when he said this part. Mufasa merely shook his head in disgust and walked away without a word. "Well," Jhani said. "I had better find Kline." With that the golden lion left leaving a very confused Ni behind.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kovu had run until he was out of breath. Stopping he turned and saw the hyenas still in pursuit. "Shit," he panted. "What the Hell am I going to do? Those hyenas will rip me to shreds." Frantically Kovu searched for an escape route. Luckily for him he saw a nearby river. The brown lion knew the hyenas didn't know how to swim so he jumped in. The hyenas skidded to a stop. "I'll handle this," Frita said jumping in the water after Kovu with Neo right behind her. The older hyenas had learned to swim from Jhani. But the current was a little stronger than they realized. Once they got close enough to Kovu the brown lion swipped at them catching them in their faces. Shocked the hyenas went backwards into a nearby rock. Frita hit her head and was knocked unconscious. Neo tried to pull his mate to shore but her weight was to much for him and combined with the rapids sent both hyenas down and they didn't resurface. This gave Kovu a chance to get away. He swam to the opposite shore where he ran. Shenzi, Banazi and Ed watched in shock as their parents drowned. Then Shenzi gat angry and shouted, "You'll pay for that Kovu! I'll kill you if it's the last thing I ever do!" With an angry sob Shenzi and her brothers turned and headed back towards Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara was enjoying some relaxation with Timon and Pumbaa. The dark tan lioness was now a year old and looked a lot like Sarabi only with her father's emerald green eyes. At Priderock she would be considered quite a beauty much like her mother. On this particular day Kiara was sitting with her friends watching the stars. "Hey Timon," Pumbaa whispered.

"Yeah," the meerkat replied.

"Do you ever wander what those sparkling dots are up there?" Pumbaa asked.

"Pumbaa I don't wonder I know," Timon said with a smirk.

"Oh," the warthog said. "What are they?"

"They're uh fireflies," Timon stammered. "Fireflies that got stuck up in the big bluish black thing."

"Oh gee," Pumbaa said, with a frown. "I always thought they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away."

"Pumbaa with you everything's gas," Timon said.

"Kiara what do you think?" Pumbaa asked the young lioness.

"Well.. I don't know," Kiara said with hesitation.

"Oh come on we told you ours," Pumbaa said. "Please."

"Yeah give," Timon urged.

"Well..." Kiara began. "Someone once told me that the Great Kings of the Past are up there watching over us."

"Really?" Pumbaa said in awe.

"You mean a bunch of Royal dead guys are watching us?" Timon said. Then suddenly the meerkat and warthog burst out laughing. "What Mook made that up?" Timon said still laughing hysterically.

"My father," Kiara said with tears in her eyes. The she got up and walked away from the duo.

"Think we should after her Timon?" Pumbaa asked, feeling bad they had hurt Kiara's feelings especially knowing it was about her father.

"Nah," Timon said softly. "Let her be by herself for now."

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara walked until she got to a cliff. Letting out a heavy sigh Kiara said, "Oh Daddy I miss you so much. I wish I could go home. But I'm still to young to fight your killer. But I promise you one day I will return and when I do there will be Hell to pay." With that Kiara flopped down of the ground causing some nearby seeds to go flying in the air.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Rafiki was sitting in his thinking. Suddenly the seeds past by him and he grabbed them. Sniffing Rafiki's eyes lit up. He knew that scent. Running inside his tree the mandrill grabbed his stick and a bowl. Throwing the seeds in the bowl he swirled them around. Then his suspicions were confirmed. "Kiara," the old monkey said with a smile. "She's alive! Haha! She is alive. Ha!" Then he ran to the edge of his tree and looked up. "It is time," Rafiki said still smiling. He knew what he had to do. He had to bring Kiara home.

**A/N well there you are folks ch 16 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	17. Change of Plans

**A/N A special thank you to Emerald dreamer96, thingsareweird, mimoo01, and TRON0602 for reviewing my last chapter. I love those great reviews. Keep 'em coming. Here's ch 17 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 17 A Change of Plans**

The next day at Priderock Ni and Zira were beside themselves with worry. Kovu hadn't come home and they were terrified something had happened to him. Mufasa had sent out a search party although he knew it was pointless. But the golden lion had to pretend he didn't know what happened to the young lion. This was killing him because her wanted to be upfront with Ni and Zira but Mufasa knew he couldn't because Jhani would make his life Hell. So Mufasa was sitting in the cave brooding. Sarafina noticed her mate's mood. "Mufasa what's wrong?" the creamy Queen asked giving Mufasa a nuzzle.

"Nothing," Mufasa answered, avoiding looking at his mate.

"Mufasa come on now," Sarafina said forcing her mate to look at her. "I know something's bothering you. Now why don't you just tell me."

"I'm..I'm just worried about Kovu," Mufasa said quickly.

"Mufasa you know better than to lie to me," Sarafina said with annoyance. "Now how about we try that again hmm? What's bothering you?"

"What's going on?" Simba asked coming into the cave. The the young lion noticed to look on his father's face. "Dad what's wrong?" Simba asked, concerned for his father.

"I.." Mufasa began. "I've just been thinking about your bethrothment Simba."

"What about it?" Simba said looking at his father. "I thought it was already arranged for Nala to be my mate."

"It was," Mufasa said.

"What do you mean was?" Sarafina asked giving her mate a strange look.

"Well I uh I mean.." Mufasa stammered. But before he could continue Kitara came bounding into the cave along with Kline and Duami.

"Hey what's with the strange looks?" Duami asked looking at Mufasa.

"Mufasa was just talking about Simba's bethrothment," Sarafina replied.

"Oh that," Kline said. "Well don't be too angry with you father Simba. You'll see Kitara will be a much better mate for you than Nala."

"What?!" Simba and Sarafina cried at the sametime.

"Well I thought you knew," Kline said. "Well don't you worry Simba Nala will have her own mate. My father will take good care of her."

"What?!" Simba shouted anger flashing in his amber eyes. Then he turned to Mufasa snarling, "You gave Nala to Jhani?! That's sick! For one thing she's mine and for another she's way to young for Jhani!"

"Simba I didn't give Nala to Jhani," Mufasa said. "I would never do that. For one thing she isn't my daughter and even if she was I still would never let Jhani have her."

"That's not what Father said," Kline replied.

"Well you father is mistaken!" Mufasa growled. "Kings above she's just a child barely a year old. Simba is right that is sick and I told Jhani that myself."

"So was he mistaken about Kitara being my mate?" Simba asked.

"No," Mufasa said softly. "He was right about that. Kitara will be your mate son."

"Eww!" Kitara exclaimed wrinkling her nose. "I don't wanna marry him. He's so old. No offense Prince Simba."

"None taken," Simba said giving the black coated seven month old a small smile. Then he turned to Sarafina, "Did you know about this Mother?"

"No of course not," Sarafina exclaimed. "Honey I would never do that to you. We arranged for you and Nala to be mates from the beginning. Mufasa why would you change that now? What are Ni and Zira going to say?"

"They don't have any say so Sarafina," Mufasa said roughly. "I'm the King and what I say goes! Kitara and Simba will be mates and that's final! Now if you'll excuse me I have an announcement to make." With that Mufasa began to walk out of the cave. Simba ran out in front of his father his amber eyes blazing. "If you do this I'll never forgive you!" Simba growled. "I mean it Father! I will never speak to you again if you announce my betrothement to anyone except Nala!"

"You'll thank me someday son," Mufasa forced himself to say. Sarafina gave her mate a look of disgust. "You're on your own Mufasa. You go ahead and make that announcement but I won't be by your side when you do."

"Et tu Sarafina?" Mufasa said. "Then so be it. I'll do it alone then." With that Mufasa opened his mouth to signal the Pride. But before he could he heard a blood chilling scream. "Kings above!" Mufasa shouted his amber eyes wide.

"What the Hell was that?" Kline said emerging form the cave.

"That was Nala!" Simba cried out. With that Simba raced towards the area where the scream had come from. Mufasa, Sarafina, Kline, Duami and Kitara were right behind him. When they got behind Priderock they saw Nala laying on the ground being comforted by Zira. "What happened?!" Simba exclaimed going over to his love and nuzzling her.

"Some sick bastard tried to rape my little girl!" Zira snarled. "Thank the Kings that Ni and I happened to be nearby when we heard Nala scream. We ran and saw that monster on top of my baby!"

"Who was it? I'll kill him!" Simba snarled. "Where is he?"

"We didn't get a good look at him but Ni chased him towards the watering hole," Zira said. "You may already be to late Simba. Ni probably already killed him!"

"Nala honey did you see who attacked you?" Sarafina asked gently. Nala shook her head and sniffled saying, "No he snuck up behind me. I didn't get a look at him." With that Nala began to cry harder. Zira pulled her daughter close and gently nuzzled her. Just then Ni returned panting. "The bastard got away," he growled. "I almost had him but the darkness gave him good cover. Nala sweetie I'm sorry."

"It's ok Daddy," Nala said getting to her feet and nuzzling her father. "You tried."

"Thank the Kings he wasn't able to finish the deed," Duami said. "You poor thing."

"Well there's no way you're going anywhere by yourself," Ni said to his daughter. "Not until we catch the bastard."

"Agreed," Zira said. "Are you sure you're ok honey?"

"I'm fine Mom," Nala said. "I'm just shook up that's all."

"Well let's get you home," Simba said giving Nala a nuzzle. With that the group headed back to Priderock. Mufasa growled to himself and thought, "Damn you Jhani! That was the last straw! No more games!" With that Mufasa walked back to Priderock where he gathered the Pride together. "Ladies I have an announcement to make," the King said. "As you all know my son just turned a year old. And when that time comes it's time for his future mate to be announced. " Mufasa looked over at Ni and Zira who looked at Nala who nodded her head. "And Sarafina and I have chosen the perfect future Queen for him," Mufasa said. Mufasa looked over and saw Jhani standing there with a smirk. Glaring at his uncle Mufasa continued, "And this lioness is not only beautiful but she is smart, kind and well liked. Which is why we have chosen Nala to be my son's mate." Simba and Sarafina both gasped then exchanged looks of surprise. Then Simba smiled and nuzzled his mother. The the golden Prince approached his father nuzzling him. "Thank you Dad," Simba whispered. Mufasa smiled at his son then embrace Nala who was all smiles. Nala and Simba nuzzled and Jhani pulled his nephew to side. "What the Hell do you think you're doing Mufasa?!" Jhani growled. "We had a deal."

"Had is the key word Uncle," Mufasa growled. "I know it was you that tried to rape Nala. If you tell on me then I'll tell on you. Get my drift?"

"Well paled Mufasa," Jhani said. "Very well you win this round. But mark my words our arrangement is anything but over. I promise you that." With that the old lion marched away from Mufasa who went to join the group for the celebration.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kovu had reached a jungle area. "Finally some shade," Kovu muttered. With that Kovu went into the jungle where he saw a nearby pond. After getting a drink Kovu looked around hoping to find some food. As luck would have it he saw a warthog walking nearby. "Today must be my lucky day," the brown lion thought. "He looks fat enough that he won't put up much a fight. It's a good thing too because my hunting skills aren't so good." With that Kovu crouched down and when the moment was right he pounced. Unfortunately for him the warthog was faster than he thought. "Crap," he thought. "Well he's not getting away that easily." With that Kovu gave chase not knowing that what would happen next would change his life forever.

**A/N Well there you are folks ch 17 done. Stayed tuned for ch 18 for more fun filled drama and action. Until then please review.**


	18. Reunion

**A/N I'd like to thank SweetChinMusic115, Aggregate Dragon, thingsareweird, and mimoo01 for reivewing my last chapter. Here's ch 18 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 18 Reunion**

Kovu chased his pray through the jungle trying desperately to kill it. Luckily for him the warthog got stuck in a tree branch. But just as Kovu was about to pounce a light tan lioness came flying trough the air and tackled Kovu. Surprised Kovu threw the lioness off of him sending her flying through the air. Enraged the lioness lunged at Kovu swiping at his face. Then a meerkat came out of nowhere and stood on the tree branch shouting, "Get him Kiara! Bite his head!" This surprised Kovu even more and he said, "Kiara?" The lioness stopped and stared at him, "Who are you?" she asked.

"Kiara it's me," Kovu said. "Kovu."

"Kovu?" Kiara asked. Kovu nodded and Kiara let out a cheer of joy along with Kovu. The two young lions bumped heads, excitement and joy in their faces.

"Hey what's goin' on here?!" the meerkat shouted.

"Timon this is Kovu," Kiara said with a smile. "He's my best friend."

"Friend?!" Timon shouted, totally confused.

"Yeah," Kiara said, still smiling. "Hey Pumbaa come over here." By now the warthog had pulled himself out of the branch and headed over to the group. "Pumbaa this is Kovu," Kiara said. "Kovu this is Pumbaa."

"Very nice to make you aquaintess," Pumbaa said.

"The pleasure is all mine," Kovu said.

"How do you.." Timon began. Then reality sank in and he shouted, "Wait a minute here let me get this straight. You know him he know you but he wants to eat him. And everyone's ok with this? Did I miss somethin'?!"

"Relax Timon," Kiara said with a grin. "He's an old friend from back home. By the way why are you here anyways?"

"I was forced here," Kovu replied with a frown. "Everything's gone to Hell since you left Ki'. Mufasa let the hyenas take over the Pridelands."

"What?!" Kiara shouted outraged. "Why would Uncle Mufasa do that?"

"Probally because of Jhani," Kovu replied with disgust. "You know King Ahadi's brother. I know something's going on but I'm not sure what."

"But that still doesn't explain why you're here," Kiara said.

"Jhani is a sick bastard," Kovu growled. "He want to take my sister, Nala as his mate. I tried to stop him and he sicked his hyenas on me. I'm lucky I got away. So I just ran until I got here. But what about you Ki'? Why are you here?"

"I ran too," Kiara said sadly. "My father was murdered Kovu. By some lion I've never seen before. He had a golden coat, a jet black mane and green eyes."

"That's Jhani!" Kovu exclaimed. "I knew there was something evil about him! He's a murdering bastard!"

"But why would he do that?" Kiara asked. "I mean how did he know Uncle Mufasa would let him back in?"

"He must have something one Mufasa," Kovu replied. "Or maybe they were in it together. That would make sense."

"I can't believe this," Kiara said shaking her head.

"Hey now you can go back!" Timon exclaimed. Kiara gave her friend a strange look so he continued, "I mean you were afraid before right? But you were just a cub. Now you're all grown up. And with him on your side you can't lose!"

"Timon I'm far from grown," Kiara said. "I'm only a year old. It'll be at least another year before I'm grown."

"Kiara we can't afford to wait that long," Kovu pointed out. "My sister is in danger as is the entire Pridelands. If you come back then Mufasa will be forced to step down and you can kick Jhani and his hyenas back to the Outlands. Trust me on this."

"Kovu I.." Kiara said unsure if she was ready.

"Hey why don't you two talk," Timon suggested. "Me and Pumbaa will get some grubs." With the the meerkat and warthog took their leave.

"Come on Ki'," Kovu said with a smile. "Why don't we take a walk. Maybe that'll give you a chance to think."

"Sounds good to me," Kiara said with a smile of her own. With that the two young lions went for a walk and enjoyed each other's company. Kiara and Kovu were laying in the grass staring up at the sky. Kiara layed her head on Kovu's black mane and sighed. "I really needed this," the dark tan lioness said.

"Im glad you're more relaxed," Kovu said giving Kiara's head a lick. Kiara sat there for a couple of minutes then stood. Kovu stood as well and the couple nuzzled. After another couple of minutes Kovu pulled away saying, "So have you thought about it? Are you going to go back?"

"I'm sorry Kovu," Kiara said lowering her green eyes. "But I can't."

"Why the Hell not?" Kovu asked with irritation. "Kiara you owe it to your Pride. They need you."

"If I go now I'm as good as dead," Kiara snapped. "But clearly you can't see that!"

"Kiara it's your responsibility!" Kovu shouted.

"Oh just forget it!" Kiara growled. "I can't talk to you about this!" With a grunt Kiara turned and stormed away leaving a furious Kovu behind.

TLKTLKTLK

Kiara was pacing back and forth in a field muttering to herself. "There's no way I can go back," she muttered. "What would it prove anyway? Nothing that's what! Jhani will kill me just like he did my father. No I have to wait." Then Kiara looked up and shouted to the skies, "You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not! Where are you Father?! I need you." Kiara lowered her head and began to cry, "I need you," she whispered. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Gasping she spun around to see an old monkey standing there. "Geeze you really shouldn't do that," Kiara snapped. "I could have eaten you."

"Ah but you would not do that would you Kiara?" Rafiki replied with a laugh.

"How did you.." Kiara stammered. "How did you know my name?"

"Old Rafiki know a lot of tings," Rafiki replied. "I know dat you are missing yer fader, Kuza vedy much."

"Yeah," Kiara admitted softly. "A whole lot. I'd give anything to see him again."

"Ah but you can," Rafiki said. Kiara gave the mandrill a funny look and he continued, "He's alive and I'll show him to you. Follow old Rafiki he knows da way." With that Rafiki took off with Kiara right behind him. She followed him until she got to a pond. "Look down der," Rafiki said pointing to the water. Kiara looked in the water only to see herself looking back. Letting out a sigh Kiara said, "That's not my father. It's only me reflexion."

"No," Rafiki said putting his arm around Kiara. "Look harder." Kiara looked again and to her amazement she saw her reflexion morph into her father. "You see," Rafiki said. "He lives in you." Kiara's eyes got wide then suddenly she heard a voice call, "Kiara.." Looking up Kiara said softly, "Daddy? Suddenly Scar's image appeared in the clouds. "Kiara," Scar said. "You have forgotten me.

"No!" Kiara cried out. "How could I?"

"You have forgotten who you are and so have forgotten me," Scar said. "You must take your place in the Circle of Life."

"But Daddy!" Kiara cried. "I can't go back! I'll be killed for sure I'm not ready!"

"Remember who you are," Scar said. "You are my daughter and the one true Queen. You are so strong Kiara. You can do this. You must have faith in yourself and your friends. Always remember that." With that Scar's image began to fade. Kiara chased after the image. "No!" Kiara cried. "Don't leave me Daddy! Please don't leave me!" But the image was gone.

"What was dat ha!" Rafiki cried out. "De weather psh! Vedy peculiar don't you tink?"

"Yeah," Kiara said with a sigh. "Looks like the winds are changing."

"Ah change is good," Rafiki said with a nod.

"Yeah but it's not easy," Kiara said. "I know what I have to do but going back mean I'll have to face my fears. They've been haunting me for so long." Suddenly Rafiki hit Kiara in the head with his stick. "Ow!" Kiara cried rubbing her head. "Geeze what was that for?"

"Are you afraid of de pain?!" Rafiki demanded.

"Well yeah a little," Kiara said.

"De way I see it you can spend yer whole life being afraid," Rafiki said. "Or you can face yer fears." With that Rafiki swung again at Kiara who batted the stick away. "Haha you see?" Rafiki exclaimed. "So what are you going to do?"

"First I'm going to tak your stick," Kiara said grabbing Rafiki's stick and throwing it. "No no no not the stick," Rafiki cried out running to gather his stick. When he turned around he saw Kiara running away, "Hey!" the monkey cried. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back!" Kiara shouted.

"Good!" Rafiki shouted. "Go on! Get out of here! Hahaha!"

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Kovu found Timon and Pumbaa. "Have you guys seen Kiara?" the brown lion asked searching for his friend.

"We thought she was with you," Pumbaa said.

"No I can't find her," Kovu said. "Where is she?"

"Ha you won't find her here!" Rafiki exclaimed. "Ha! The Queen had returned."

"I can't believe it!" Kovu exclaimed with a smile. "She's gone back!"

"Well then we'd better hurry," Timon declared hopping on Pumbaa. "Kovu lead the way! We're gonna held our pal."

"Right," Kovu said. With that the three friends went to help their friend hoping they wouldn't have a long battle ahead.

**A/N well folks there it is. Ch 18 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	19. Confertation

**A/N I'd like to thank Aggregate Dragon, SweetChinMusic115, RusherWolf, TRON0602, thingsareweird, and mimoo01 for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 19 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 19 Confertation**

As Kiara arrived back in the Pridelands she looked with dismay at the scene before her. The hyenas had managed to ruin everything and there were hardly any herds around. This made the grass get to high and it choked itself out making the land look more like a desert. "I can't believe things have gotten this bad," Kiara said shaking her head sadly. But while this scene made her sad it also made her angry that her uncle had allowed things to get this bad. Kiara frowned and was about to move forward when she heard a voice call out, "Kiara! Wait up!" Kiara turned and saw Kovu running towards her. "Pretty bad huh?" Kovu asked sadly.

"Yeah," Kiara said with a sigh. "Looks like I came back just in time."

"What made you change your mind?" Kovu asked.

"I finally got some sense knocked into me," Kiara said with a slight smile. "And I've got the bump to prove it. Besides this is my Kingdom. If I don't fight for it then who will?"

"I will," Kovu declared stepping up beside Kiara.

"You mean we will," Timon said coming onto the scene along with Pumbaa.

"Timon," Kiara said with surprise. "Pumbaa what are you doing here?"

"At your service my lady," Pumbaa said with a bow.

"Ugh we're gonna fight your uncle for this?" Timon asked with a frown.

"Yes Timon," Kiara said. "This is my home."

"Well talk about your fixer uppers," Timon muttered. "Well Kiara if it's important to you we're with ya 'til the end." Kiara smiled at her friend. Without another word she, Kovu, Timon and Pumbaa made their way to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later the group had made it to Priderock. Unfortunately it was swarming with hyenas. "Oh great," Kiara muttered.

"How are we gonna get past them?" Kovu whispered.

"Don't worry," Timon whispered. "Me and Pumbaa have got this." With that the meerkat and warthog walked out from their hiding spot. Timon let out a loud whistle. "Hey! Uglies over here! Two prime entries right here come and get us!" With that the hyenas ran towards the duo, who took off. This gave Kovu and Kiara a chance to sneak in. "Kovu," Kiara whispered. "Find the others and gather them. I'll look for Mufasa." Kovu nodded and took off. Kiara began to look for her uncle. It didn't take her long to find Mufasa. Only he wasn't alone. Nala was with him. "Nala I'm sorry," Mufasa was saying. "I never intended for any of this to happen. But things.."

"But things just keep happening don't they Uncle?" Kiara said stepping out from the shadows glaring at the golden King.

"Kiara?!" Mufasa exclaimed his amber eyes wide with shock.

"You're alive!" Nala exclaimed embracing her friend.

"It's good to see you too Nal'," Kiara said with a smile. Then she turned towards Mufasa her green eyes blazing. "I know what you did!" she snarled. "I know you had a part in my father's death!"

"Kiara I..." Mufasa began. Just then Sarafina entered the cave with Simba right behind her. When the creamy lioness saw Kiara her blue eyes went wide. "Oh Kings above!" the Queen cried out.

"Mom what's wrong?" Simba said concerned. Then the young Prince saw Kiara. "Kiara?!" Simba cried out. "Is it really you?"

"It's really me Sim'," Kiara said with a smile. Simba embraced his cousin followed by Sarafina. "Oh Sarabi will be so happy you're here!" Sarafina exclaimed. "We have to tell her!"

"Not just let Auntie," Kiara said. "My dear Uncle here was just about to explain his role in murdering my father."

"What?!" Simba and Sarafina exclaimed at the same time. "Mufasa?" Sarafina said approaching her mate. "It's not true is it?"

"Yeah Dad tell he she's wrong," Simba said. "I was there that day Ki'. Dad was with me the entire time. There's no way he could have killed Uncle Scar."

"No he didn't," Kiara said. "That job went to Jhani. But I just bet you were in on it weren't you Uncle Mufasa?"

"No!" Mufasa cried out. "Kiara please believe me I never wanted anything to happen to Scar. I loved him. Jhani took it upon himself to murder him. While it is true I was working with him at first I put an end to it. Or at least I tried to. Jhani has been blackmailing me into doing what he wants. I should have stopped it from day one. But once I found out he sicked the hyenas on Kovu and wanted Nala as his mate that's when I put a stop to it. That was crossing the line."

"And murdering my father wasn't?" Kiara said her eyes filled with tears.

"Kiara I didn't know he actually killed him," Mufasa said. "I didn't realize the extent until just now. I regret ever getting involved with him. He murdered my father. I should have killed him when I had the chance. But I was so jealous I couldn't think straight. I'm so sorry. I really truly am. And I will gladly go before the entire Pride and confess my sins and step down. You'll have no fight with me." By now Mufasa had tears going down his face and Kiara's expression softened. "Oh Uncle Mufasa I forgive you," Kiara said embracing her uncle. "I believe you. You really are sorry."

"Thank you Kiara," Mufasa said with a sad smile. Then he turned to his mate and son and said, "I hope you two feel the same way."

"Well," Simba said. "I think if Kiara can forgive you then we can. Right Mom?"

"I suppose," Sarafina said. "I just wish you would have told me this from the beginning Mufasa. But what about Kovu?"

"Kovu is fine Auntie," Kiara said. "In fact I brought him back with me."

"Well then I think someone has some confessing to do," Simba said looking at Mufasa. "Don't you agree Dad?"

"Yes I do," Mufasa said with a sigh. With that the group exited the cave to gather the Pride together.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kovu had managed to locate his parents. "Hello Mom and Dad," Kovu said stepping out from the shadows.

"Kovu!" Ni and Zira exclaimed embracing their son. "What happened to you son?" Ni asked still in shock.

"It's a long story Dad," Kovu said. "But the important thing is I'm back. And Kiara is back with me."

"What?!" his parents exclaimed. But before the brown lion could continue they heard Mufasa's roar signaling the Pride to gather. "I'll explain later," Kovu promised. "But things are about to get good. Come on." With that the family went to join the others at the top.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara had decided to find her mother before Mufasa's confession. As luck would have it the former Queen was walking towards the group. "Mom!" Kiara cried out running towards her mother forgetting that her mother had though she was dead.

"Kiara?!" Sarabi exclaimed, shocked to see her daughter running towards her. When Kiara embraced her mother she felt Sarabi go limp. "Mom!" Kiara exclaimed realizing that her mother had fainted.

"Aunt Sarabi!" Simba cried out, worried for his aunt's health.

"Give her some space," Sarafina instructed. With that the group backed off giving the tan lioness some air. After a couple of minutes Sarabi began to come around. "Oh Mom," Kiara said giving Sarabi a nuzzle. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Oh my sweet Kiara," Sarabi whispered getting to her feet. "You've come back to me. I've never been so happy." With that the tan lioness embraced her daughter tears of joy going down her face. "But where have you been?" Sarabi asked.

"Mom I'll explain everything," Kiara said. "But not right now. Mufasa has an announcement to make first."

"What announcement? Sarabi asked looking at her brother-in-law.

Mufasa let out a heavy sigh, "I need to tell you something Sarabi. And you'll probably hate me for it but it has to be said."

"Go on," Sarabi said not liking where this was going.

"Well you see," Mufasa began. The the golden lion proceeded to tell Sarabi about the events of the last year. After he was done Sarabi let out a furious growl and swiped Mufasa across his face causing him to roar in pain. "How could you?!" Sarabi snarled. "He was your brother Mufasa! How could you betray him like that?!"

"I'm sorry Sara'," Mufasa said rubbing his face which had four long scratches on it. "King above I'm so sorry. I wish I could take it back. I'd give anything to take it back. I just hope he forgives me. And that you will too."

"Mom I believe him," Kiara said gently. "And he wasn't the one who killed Daddy. Jhani was. Jhani is the evil one that must be punished. Once Uncle Mufasa steps down I'll be Queen and I can exile his ass to the Outlands."

"Exile is too good for him," Nala scoffed. "He deserves death."

"Death is to easy on that bastard," Simba growled.

"True," Nala said with a sigh. "But it sure would be fun to slash him to bits after everything he's done."

"Well first things first," Mufasa said. "I have an announcement to make to the Pride." With that Mufasa and the others went to the top of Priderock and Mufasa roared signaling the lionesses to gather. Mufasa knew it wouldn't be pretty but it was something he had to do. He just hoped he wouldn't be killed for it.

**A/N well there you have it folks ch 19 complete. Did you enjoy it? Let me know in a review please.**


	20. Fight to the Death

**A/N A special thank you to TRON0602, Emerald dreamer96, RusherWolf, thingsareweird, and mimoo01 for reviewing my last chapter. And the answer some of you guys' question Mufasa was forgiven easily because he was genially sorry for what he had done and Kiara saw that and she was able to convince Sarabi of that. Plus he didn't actually kill Scar so there's that too. So anyways here's the final chapter for you ch 20 and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 20 Fight to the Death**

Kiara watched from the sidelines as the lionesses gathered. She felt a nudge and looked over and saw Kovu beside her. Giving the brown lion a smile Kiara snuggled into him and watched the scene unfold. Mufasa was making his announcement. "Ladies I suppose you're all wondering why I've gathered you together," the golden lion was saying. "Well I have something to tell you all and it's something that is very difficult for me to say." Mufasa took a shaky breath and looked over at Sarafina and Simba who smiled at him and nodded. Sarafina walked over and nuzzled her mate sitting down beside him. Simba sat on the other side of his father also nuzzling him. Looking out at his pride Mufasa said, "I've decided to step down as your King." This caused the lionesses to voice their surprise and talk loudly amongst themselves. "Ladies please let me finish," Mufasa pleaded. "There is a very good reason that I am stepping down as King."

"Yes I'm sure we all know why that is," Jhani said coming onto the scene along with Shenzi, Banazi and Ed. "And the answer is quite simple. You are not qualified to be King. But I think you're doing the right thing Mufasa. And I'm sure that I would be more than happy to assume the throne. Afterall I'm the only one with Royal blood that's suitable for the job." Kiara let out a low growl and was about to show herself. But before she could Sarabi shouted, "You're not qualified to rule a dung pile you bastard!"

"How dare you?!" Jhani growled his green eyes flashing with anger.

"Enough!" Mufasa shouted. This silenced Jhani and Sarabi. So Mufasa continued, "I would rather rot than hand the throne to you Jhani. However I must confess something before I step down. I had a role in my brother, Scar's death. I am truly ashamed of it but had I known he would die or be hurt in anyway I would have never joined forces with the murderer."

"And just who is this murderer?" Zira asked, shocked at what her friend had just confessed to everyone..

"Jhani is," Mufasa said looking at his uncle with pure hate. The pride gasped and muttered amongst themselves once more.

"He's lying!" Jhani shouted. "He's just trying to cover himself. He killed Scar not me."

"Liar!" Kiara roared jumping out from hiding.

"Well now look who's back from the grave," Jhani said giving Kiara a look. "Little Princess Kiara."

"And let's now forget me," Kovu said also emerging. "Go ahead Jhani tell them what really happened. And while you're at it you can tell them how you tried to have me killed when I prevented you from raping my sister!"

"Oh please," Jhani scoffed rolling his eyes. "That tramp practily begged me for it!"

"How dare you!" Ni roared furiously leaping at Jhani. Zira and Nala had to hold him back to prevent him from ripping Jhani's throat out. "She's my daughter you bastard! I knew it was you that day! I will rip you apart!"

"Daddy no," Nala pleaded. "He's not worth it."

"Nala is right honey," Zira said backing her daughter up. "And believe me I'd love to kill him as much as you do but we must let Kiara handle this." Ni relaxed as his mate and daughter's words sank in and he nodded. With that Zira and Nala released the grey lion and watched the scene unfold

"You murdered my father!" Kiara roared her green eyes flashing with anger and hate. "And you tried to have me killed. I ought to kill you right now!"

"Oh please," Jhani scoffed. "There's just one little problem Kiara. You see them." Jhani pointed to the group of hyeans. "They'll rip you to shreads."

"Not with me around they won't," Kovu declared. "I'll fight to the death if nessarry."

"Same here," Simba declared stepping beside his cousin.

"Have it your way then," Jhani said. "Get them!" With that the hyenas attacked. The lionesses all jumped in and fought the hyenas. Jhani meanwhile tried to make an exit. However Kiara saw him and chased him up the side to Priderock. Meanwhile Shenzi, Banazi and Ed focused in on Kovu. "Told ya we'd make you pay," Shenzi growled as she and her brothers advanced on Kovu.

"Yeah," Banazi chimed in. "And boy won't it feel good." With that the trio lunged at Kovu. He managed to swip Banazi and Ed away but Shenzi managed to tackle him to the ground biting his hard in the chest. Kovu let out a roar of pain and tried to knock the alpha female off of him. By now Banazi and Ed had regained themselves and jumped on top of Kovu biting and clawing. Kovu tired desperately to throw them off but he couldn't throw three grown hyenas off of him. Luickly for him Simba had been watching and threw the trio off his friend. By now Nala and Zira were there and the hyenas knew they were licked. So the hightailed it out of there. "Are you ok honey?" Zira asked examining her son.

"I'm fine Mom," Kovu said standing. "Just a little scratched up."

"Are you up to fighting bro?" Nala asked concern in her blue eyes.

"You bet I am sis," Kovu said with a smile. "Come on lets finish this." With that the group went to help their Pride.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara had found Jhani, who had run out of room. Cornered the golden lion began to panic. He saw Kiara racing for him, her eyes blazing. "No Kiara please show mercy I beg of you," Jhani pleaded.

"Mercy?!" Kiara snarled. "I'll show you nothing! You're a murderer Jhani! You don't deserve to live."

"But Kiara," Jhani stammered. "I am eh family. Besides I wasn't my idea to kill your father. My idiot son was the one who masterminded the entire thing. Kline is the enemy here not me. You should hate him and his useless mate Duami." Jhani didn't realize that Kline and Duami had been listening to the entire conversation and backed away with low growls. "How could we have been so dumb?' Kline whispered. "That son of a bitch."

"Come on let's go," Duami hissed back. "Maybe we can help fend off the hyenas." With that the couple went to help their Pride.

"You're a liar Jhani!" Kiara snarled. "I don't believe a word you say!"

"So what are you going to do? Jhani asked. "I"m your great uncle. Surley you wouldn't kill your own family."

"No Jhani," Kiara growled. "I'm not like you."

"Oh Kiara thank you," Jhani whimpered. "You are truly nobel. How can I prove myself to you. I'll do anything."

"Leave," Kiara hissed. "Go far away and never return."

"Yes," Jhani said as he began to walk away. "What ever you say my Queen." However when he said this last part he threw rocks in Kiara's face surprising her. Using this to his advantage Jhani leapt at his stunned great niece tackling her to the ground. Kiara tried her best to fight off Jhani but he was still stronger than her. Jhani threw her to the ground but before he could kill her Mufasa came out of nowhere and intercepted him. However Jhani managed to catch Mufasa in his side ripping it open. "No!" Kiara cried infuriated. The tan lioness lept at Jhani fury taking over she swipped him again and again. Studded Jahni was unable to fight back. Kiara delivered a final blow sending Jhani over the edge of Priderock and onto the rocks below. Satisifed Kiara went to check on her uncle. "Oh Uncle Mufasa you saved my life," Kiara whispered nuzzling her uncle.

"It was the least I could do," Mufasa panted struggling to catch his breath.

"Hang on I'll get help," Kiara said running down the side of Priderock. As luck would have it Rafiki happened to be approaching Priderock. "Zazu informed me of de battle," Rafiki explained. "And it looks like I arrived just in time."

"Please help my uncle," Kiara pleaded.

"I will prepare de mud," Rafiki said placing some water on the ground and mixing it together. Then he applied the mud to Mufasa's wounds. "Der," Rafiki said after a couple of minutes. "Dat should stop de bleeding."

"Thank you my friend," Mufasa said with a smile. Then he looked at his niece and said, "Kiara I think its time now."

"Yer Uncle is right," Rafiki said. "It is time." After Giving the mandrill a hug Kiara gave Mufasa a nuzzle and went to find her family. When she reached the bottom she saw that the hyeans had retreated. The she saw Sarabi. Giving her mother a nuzzle Kiara smiled. Then she gave Simba and Sarafina nuzzles as well. The she saw Kovu and gave her love a long nuzzled which he gladly returned. Then Kiara turned and walked back up Priderock. Once she was at the top she swore she heard her father's voice say, "Remember." Smiling Kiara looked out at her Pirde and let out a mighty roar which her pride echoed. Kiara was now Queen and everything was right again.

TLKTLKTLK

A year and a half later it was spring time in the Pridelands and the animals were gathered for a presentation. A new Prince and Princess were born. These were Kovu and Kiara's children, Nukia, who would be called Nuka and Vitani. Nuka was a brown coated cub with red eyes and Vitani was a tan coated cub with green eyes. Kiara and Kovu were on the edge along with Timon and Pumbaa. Simba and Nala were sitting on the side along with Sarabi, Sarafina, and Mufasa, who had recovered completly from his injuries. Simba and Nala's son, Kopa who was two months old had a golden coat and amber eyes was also there. They watched as Rafiki held Vitani and Nukia high in the sky for all the animals to see. The animals all cheered when they saw the new Prince and Princess and bowed down to them. After spreading juices on the cubs heads Rafiki handed Vitani to Kiara and Nukia to Kovu and the new parents carried their children back inside the cave where they promptly went to sleep hopeful for their futures.

The End

**A/N Well there you have it folks story over and done with. Hope you all enjoyed it. What do you all think about a sequel to this? Let me know in a review. Until then this is csimentalisttlk lover signing off.**


End file.
